ASLR
by moonjumper4
Summary: what if in the episode the answer instead of pearl slicing the two rubies she sliced one and kicked the other to earth. Marooned on a planet she knows nothing about and branded as a criminal for no apparent reason. Ruby having no place to go decides to follow Luffy a human who is as dense as a rock.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece or steven universe please support these artist and amazing story tellers

The three Ruby guards stood in place for there client sapphire to return from blue diamond. Although for one of the soldiers just waiting is just in general boring.

"Soooo when we get back to home world after dealing with the Rebels wanna fight to see who's strongest?!"

"Private we already know who is the strongest out of all of us"

"Ya I beat you 20000 times"

The Ruby looked away in straight denial

"Ya but I can try can't I "

" if anything I think me and commander should fight your barely even a match for us"

" sorry private but lieutenant is right private"

"Pfft fine! But I so can't wait for the rebels to get here I am going to punch them in so many place they don't even know they had! Hah" Ya! Those rebels don't know what's coming"

Then after their short conversation the sapphire returned from her meeting with blue diamond and stood by the commander it looks to the other rubies that the commander and the sapphire were having a conversation or they could be just looking at each other.

A war cry can be heard from the distance. A quartz soldier gave a warning shout "ITS THE REBELS PREPARE YOURSELVES" then the Quartz was immediately sliced in half leaving its gem falling towards the ground

The Ruby guards ready them selves for the fight at hand after hordes of soldiers were beaten

"SQUAD WE NEED TO FUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Both of the rubies were in agreement and on the same mind "RIGHT!"

The rubies formed together to make a giant Ruby they went to attack the rebels but they were quickly beaten by the one in curly hair. The three rubies now broken from their most powerful tactic were falling to the ground then another rebel went in for the attack she make a spin turn and sliced at liutenant and swiftly kicking private out of the arena falling toward the young planet.

"NO NO NO NOOOO"the cloud arena was quickly getting out of sight the young gem hurtling towards the ground . Commander, lieutenant , the sapphire they were supposed to protect, they the Ruby fell toward the ground and blacked out

XXXXXX

"Ugggh my head, this isn't the arena or the command center." The Ruby then remembered the attack and everyone she was absolutly pissed off. She looked up at the sky to see that the sky arena was gone but she wasn't sure she need to get up there but how?

But right now she was pissed and need time to break things!

"STUPID REBELLIONS STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"Ruby ran into the strange forest and paid no head to the life around her crushing everything in her path and punching a tree out of her way. This went on till morning when she cooled off.

The gem took deep breaths and now realizes what she has to do now. She needs a way to get back up to the sky arena,but how she can't fly. The Ruby looked around her ,brown pillars with green ends, maybe she can climb this to get back there but it's obvious it isn't high enough but it's the only chance she's got. The gem ran towards the pillar and started to climb, she pulled herself to the top to see the sky arena slowly moving away, she was relived to know that it wasn't gone but she was running out of time she needed to go where to an space where the arena is above her, so she ran as fast as she can to where a dark shadow is looming the whole area of brown pillars.

The Ruby smiled with utter joy that she can forget her failure and go up and do her work again all she has to do is get up there. She began to climb the organic pillars again and when she got to the top she realized how high up the sky arena really is. Maybe she can make the pillar taller by adding another on to it, she looked at the pillar and all the other taller structures it wasn't going to work but some of the things sticking out of the tree that Ruby was standing on were bending and a bit bouncy, Maybe she can jump on these and its enough to get up there!.

She tested the branch below her, it was bending it might work! She got back to her main branch she was standing on and leapted off it onto the branch she was testing ,the branch began bending and then it was almost able to push Ruby off but then it snapped!

"CRAP!"

Ruby fell flat on her face, she heard someone laughing straight at her. She lifted her head from the ground to look who it was that was mocking her . He was roughly her height but with a strange thing on his head Ruby didn't bother to think about what it was right now ,she was absolutely pissed at him.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

" BECAUSE YOU FEEL FLAT ON YOUR FACE ,PFFTTtttt Shishishi"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

The boy began to sprint away but Ruby was hot on his was about to get away clean but the gem grabbed him by the arm but he kept running but his arm just kept on stretching and stretching. Ruby was a little shocked but then she thought maybe the brat was a new gem but her main priority is getting him back here. She sent a wave of force to this gem and he fall flat on his face and he started reeling back to his arm.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!"

The boy look straight at Ruby with a smile, he wasn't at all horrified at this at all. Did she really seem that weak to him,the thoughts of him smiling at her continued on until he broke the silence.

"Ok! I am sorry"

"O-oh I didn't expect you to apologize that quick. Well I am glad that you saw laughing at me was stupid! "

"But it was funny! Hey why are you climbing the tree's is there bird up there? Are you hunting?"

"Is that what these pillars are?! no I am trying to get to the sky arena"

"Really where is it"

The soldier pointed up ,it was so obvious where the arena is ever gem knows it and if not they would put two pieces together cause ya know huge thing in the sky.

"Ohhhhhh! That's what that is its huuuuuuggggeeee!"

Ruby had no time to explain every single thing to this idiot she had places to go! She sprinted to the tree and started to climb wearing and tearing the bark on the made it to the top again if bouncing on a branch didn't work then maybe just jumping, she was out of options so why not!

She fell flat on her face again to only meet with the gem in front of her. Trying to hold his laughter he came to help her up.

" oi square head girl are you alright"

"I am fine!"

The Ruby again went to climb the tree but then fell again. This went on for about an hour until the kid intervenes in the repetitive process of tree falling.

" can I help?"

"No!"

She climb and fell again and he asked again.

"Pleeeeaasssseee"

`"NO!"

The Ruby fell again and the weird boy asked again Ruby was through with this."FINE WHAT CAN YOU DO THAT IS SOOO GREAT IT CAN GET ME BACK UP THERE"

The boy with a big smile started doing stretches, Ruby was severely confused by this action she needed to get up there now why is he starting to work out now? Then she heard a shout from the kid.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"WHAT THE-!"

It felt like a Jasper or a much more powerful gem rammed into her but all she saw there was the weird gem uncomfortably close. Ruby then realized that she was above ground, She was soaring , She could make it to the arena now! She saw the plateau of the arena every gem was still there but something was wrong?

As she was falling back down to earth she looked at the court everyone looked angry but then blue diamonds chamber returned to the area the regal leader she roared in with an angry yell

"CRUSH RUBY SQUADRON 9B-08 AN TRADEROUS ACT HAS BEEN DONE ON TO MY COURT AND THEY MUST PAY!"

A stab of confusion hit the Ruby what happened that was so bad that her whole squadron must be crushed. What happened after she has fallen, what happened to the sapphire, did commander betray them and hurt the client ,no commander was always the softy in the group, did she help the rebels escape?, or did she go corrupt? This had more questions then answers and the more Ruby thought about it the more questions she had. These thoughts continued until both her and the weird gem landed in a tree. The sky arena then warped away blue diamond must be furious of what her squadron did because warp drive was rarely used unless for emergencies

"That place was really cool but the blue lady looked like a jerk, eh everyone up there looked like jerks?!"

Ruby was horrified on how this "gem" talked about any of the diamonds like that anybody who did had been harvested or shattered. Did he even know how strong they are, this gem needed senses done to him. Ruby hit the boy straight on the head

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT THE DIAMONDS LIKE THAT WHAT TYPE OF GEM IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD EVEN THINK OF THAT!"

"Owwwww, that's who the blue lady is and I am not gem I am a rubber man get it right idiot"

" Waiiiiit your a human? And what even is rubber, how are you able to stretch? I thought only high level Quartz soldiers are only able to do that!"

"Oh I ate the gum-gum fruit that why I stretch."

" Well I guess it makes some sort of sense I guess I should thank you for helping me . I am Ruby rank private from squadron 9B-08 and I am in your debt."

" Oh my name is Luffy I am going to be king of the Pirates one day although I think I have to get to Dandan's Gramps might kill her if I am not back there"

Ruby not knowing what to do, marooned on a planet she has no clue about, nobody to give her guidance or orders, and no more missions decided the most stupid thing to do. To follow the human.

"Umm hey Luffy "

"What?"

"Can I come with you to this Dandan's"

"YA"

Luffy seemed pretty happy with her coming with him although Ruby is confused as to why. It didn't bother her now she had a temporary place to go to and that's a step closer on finding what to do about this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own steven universe or one piece please support these creative people

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair made it to Dandan's but it was late in the night and almost everyone was asleep. Luffy and Ruby went inside the hut but Luffy warned Ruby to be very quit; the gem was confused as to why. As they crept up to the ladder and went to the attic Luffy just fell on one of mats on the floor and fell completely asleep, But to the Ruby she thought that the human was broken or something worse she picked Luffy up and started shaking him violently.

"Oiiiiio Ruby let me sleeep I am really tiirre-" the boy just fell unconscious right in her arms. The gem was pretty shocked when it comes to organic life, was this normal to just have a period of time where your helpless and let enemies attack? She laid the human back on the mat again. Ruby took it upon herself to protect the human while he is helpless at the moment until he wakes up and is less helpless.

A few hours passed while Ruby stood guard over the human, still waiting for him to wake up. The gem then heard creaking within the floorboards the gem took her position to fight if it was a threat. The noise was getting closer then heard someone climbing up the ladder. But then the noise stopped and it sounded like the intruder went outside Ruby huffed in disappointment, she needed some action.

But then some one hit her hard in the back of head, the gem fell to the ground, Ruby realized that whoever hit her is behind her. She did a spin kick to the ground to buy herself time to get up, as the enemy got up from the ground he was even more pissed. He struck her with the pipe again but Ruby blocked the blow then pushed back the pipe. He went again to hit her but Ruby blocked it again but the intruder dropped the weapon and went straight to hand to hand combat. The intruder straight up sucker punched Ruby and Ruby decided to return the favor by punching him straight in the face.

The fight went on for hours until the intruder grabbed Ruby by the arm and threw her out the window. He himself jumped out the window and bolted to the woods.

"HEY COME BACK HERE! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Then Ruby realized how long the fight went on when she looked at the sky, the sun was up already. The gem decided to see if Luffy was done being helpless because she is certainly done playing body guard for him.

Luffy ran out of the hut, straight towards Ruby with the biggest grin on his face. Ruby needed to inform Luffy of the intruder last night, HE FLEED ON HER RIGHT BEFORE SHE COULD WIN, she needed help tracking the coward down so she could finish this.

" RUBY MOVE! There is fire right under you!"

"Oh This?! Pffft I made that, I am a Ruby I make fire, this is nothing!, BUT WHAT IS SOMETHING IS THAT INTRUDER LAST NIGHT, HE PISSED ME OFF RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!"

" Wait there was an intruder last night?!"

"YA AND , Y-YOU KNOW WHAT I-I JUST CANT! RAAAAH" Ruby couldn't speak she was embroiled with rage; the gem ran over to the nearby trees and started tearing the trees apart.

The child then thought about what Ruby said ;who was the intruder Was it some cool assassin? Was it a ninja samurai from outer space. Luffy needed to know IT COULD BE A NEW CREW MEMBER FOR ALL HE KNOW!

"Ruby! I need to ask you something?!"

"What?!"The gem was still busy busting a tree in half with the murderous intent of finding the intruder.

"Who was the intruder I need to find the guy ,he could be part of my crew!"

" You want a jerk like that to be part of a crew with you!"

" Ya!"

Ruby with reluctance decided to give the info to the human maybe he could help her track him down that way she could give that dotted face coward a beating and leave him barely alive for the human.

"He had dots across the bridge of his nose and wavy hair and he hit me with a type of pipe"

To Luffy something about this description seemed familiar, the boy kept on looking over memories of people he met but it's still not hitting it. Then the identity of the intruder came speeding on to him square in the face who he is.

"OHHHHH! that was Ace last night!"

"WAIT! You know that person !"

"Ya he lives here with us!"

"THAT JERK THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW"

"That's definitely Ace!"

"Wait this is normal?!"

" Ya without him making me fall into a river I wouldn't have met you! The bandits even thought I was dead!" Luffy was laughing his head off of how the bandit faces looked when they found out that he was alive.

"HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH HIM DOING THAT"

"Because I want him to be my friend and I am not giving up till he is!"

Ruby was confused by this, by what Luffy told her it seems Ace intended to destroy the human ,but the boy wants to develop a relationship with him, a type of bond. What did Luffy see in Ace that made him this persistent to want have bond with him? Ruby wants answers, she wants to understand what The idiot sees in the intruder, the gem couldn't see the practicality in this it seems like a horrible choice to persist in this human. Maybe she would understand what he sees if she gone with the human to find Ace.

"Fine! Lets go track him down."

" Really!"

"Don't rub it in! We can't find him if we are just talking!"

"AWESOME THANKS SQUARE!" The boy was jumping with joy of this news, first he has a new friend and now they are going to find Ace together and he could be friends with him too!

But the gem was pissed off that the boy called her square and after Ruby punched him several times in the head they gone off to search for Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you sooo much for your critiques I just love hearing your opinions you guys are awesome i would love to hear you guys help me out on what needs improvement on I am really nervous bout finals but other then that WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE NEXT STEVEN BOMB( I love creepy pearl song)( I do not own one piece or steven universe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the two left running into the woods Ruby made a violent stop to tracking Ace and looked all around her the organic life there, everything around her looked so free and full of something the gem can't label. her breath was taken by this unfound beauty. But this moment was violently interrupted when Luffy rammed right into ruby.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The ground then immediately sparked with flames Ruby was seeing something amazing but then the brat interrupted her moment!

"Sorry?! Why did you stop I thought we were following Ace?"

Ruby helped the human off the ground.

"Well I don't know I j-just, you know? UGGHH let's just go! She then ran ahead and they were nonstop at following the trail, they were going to find the human quick! Until the human child stopped and Ruby rammed into him this time.

" Why did you stop!"

"I heard something, it might be Ace?!"

The noise started to come closer towards them, as it came closer the ground started to vibrate with every step the mysterious foe takes. The threat shown its face with a fearsome roar.

"DEFINATLY NOT ACE" Ruby grabbed Luffy's hand and started running, the gem's mind raced of what to do; this has to be a corrupted gem but where is its gem, she needed to destroy its physical form?!

" That's is the biggest tiger I've seen here!"

"Wait you know what that thing is?!"

"Doesn't everyone?" The boy was left scratching his head, how could Ruby not know!

"Don't make me look dumb! Human right now we need a way to get past that "tiger" "

"Well ummmmm gramps always said violence solves everything?!"

" I like that idea!" The gems punched her fist together out of sheer excitement The gem head straight towards the beast; but it's paws were huge and wacked the gem straight towards a tree, Luffy tried to rev up a punch at the tiger but his fist while extending hit a tree and bounced back to hit Luffy in the face. The pair were basically screwed if the beast went on with this "fight", but it seemed like it wanted nothing to do with the idiots and went on its way the gem and human were pissed it didn't finish its job

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" both Luffy and Ruby shook there fist at the tiger with sheer anger but the beast had better things to do and vanished.

"Ugggh lets just keep tracking " the gem just went on walking, she was saddened that she didn't do what she was made to do , back on homeworld her squad always takes down corrupted gems but now she was here with a human, a really weird human.

As hours went by tracking Luffy's stomach began to growl, the boy then though of the last time he ate maybe it an hour ago, he could kill something and eat it, but he doesn't know how to light a fire he didn't want to eat meat raw he remembered how sick he got from the last time he did. Then a genius thought came Ruby lit the ground earlier maybe she could cook!

"OIII square I got to ask something?!"

" What!, I am a bit busy with this trail ,apparently the other life forms here keep messing with the tracks!"

" I am hungry do you think we can kill something and you can cook it with your fire!"

" What! You want me to do something with my fire?! Sorry can't help you there I am private ranking "

"What I've seen you set fire to the ground earlier!"

" That's because I was truly pissed off human, I can only use my fire abilities with a high concentration of emotion, only commanders can use their fire freely"

"Awwwwe I am really hungry though"

"Come on suck it up, I think we are almost there"

They continued on until they met the end of the forest, it was late at the night and the stars began to show up. at the end of the woods was a huge metal scrap heap full of people trying to piece there lives together or a bunch of violent criminals ,the gem and human weren't concerned about these people they were trying to find anything that could help them track Ace, they scoured the whole scrap heap for any clues. So far they got that there is two insanely menacing kids that mugged people and were last seen running into the woods. Ruby thinks this might be their best lead.

"Our best shot of finding the human is in the woods, Luffy I think we should separate, we have a better shot of finding with more coverage of the area!"

"What's coverage?"

" uggghhhh you look that way , I look this way" the gem and human separated paths and bolted in the woods with full intent of finding ace.

Luffy looked around the woods , then the boy heard sounds of two people talking. Luffy ran straight towards a bush and took a peek at who is talking. He found ace! And he has another friend maybe he could find Ruby and they could be a pirate crew together! The boy then heard the two kids talking how they were going to be pirate too ITS PERFECT!

Luffy popped out of the bushes with a spring full hello and "I WANT TO BE A PIRATE TOO!" The two boys looked at him with glaring eyes

Ace was indeed shocked that the brat followed him here and Sabo was as well, the child could have heard all of their conversation or heard where their pirate fund is!

Ace and the blonde then proceeded to gain up on Luffy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The gem was running around the woods looking for any clues until she heard many steps coming her way. From the gems training anything unidentifiable go find cover and wait to see if it's a danger or an ally. Ruby found cover in a tree and then waited.

"NOBODY STEALS FROM THE BLUE JAM PIRATES AND GET AWAY WITH IT, AM I RIGHT MEN"

The whole group cheered then another human within the group shouted "THOSE BRATS AINT GETTING AWAY WITH OUR TREASURE"

Again the horde of humans roared in agreement.

The gem then thought that can't be good she needed to get Luffy out of the forest, he could be collateral damage SHE IS STILL IN HIS DEBT!

Ruby looked high and low for the human and was about to go on a rampage until she heard a familiar shriek. She ran straight towards the noise to find Luffy right there right in front of her restrained to a "tree" making that annoying noise.

"LUFFY! There you are! How did you get like this?! Who did this!"

"SQUARE! Ohh ummmmmmmmm it was ace and The blond guy"

"WHAT! I WAS RIGHT ACE IS A JERK!"

"Can you untie me now?!"

"Oh ya that!" Ruby started to work on the restraints although it was incredibly hard to brake it seemed like the human was on a Quartz gem's death grip. She then started to worry because she could hear the savage humans coming closer and closer.

Luffy really wanted to get out of the ropes quick, he then recalled something that Ruby said earlier that when she is truly something something she lights things on fire. Wait she can hurry up!

"OII RUBY HURRY UP"

"WHAT" the ropes immediately started to burn with Ruby's burst of anger

" HERE I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! AN UNTHANKFUL ORGANIC BRAT!" The ropes started to burn faster and faster.

"YOU HUMANS ARE THE MOST STUPID AND UNSIGNIFI-Ohhhhh?!" the ropes then falled right off the human. The gem was shocked of how clever humans are then realized that the runt tricked her.

"HEYYY! You know what we can talk later we need to get out of here now!"

"But why we still need to find Ace?!

"Who care about Ace, Luffy! Ace tried to kill you before and now they tied you up and used you for bait!THEY ARE NOT OUR ALLIES LUFFY! Savage humans are coming this way! we need to go!"

"FINE BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ACE!"

"SO BE IT !" The pair were running as fast as they can but Ruby leaving luffy in the dust .

"Luffy I think we are far away from the savage humans! Luffy?"Ruby was confused as to why the human wasn't with her, he must have gotten lost, or maybe he didn't want to cooperate with her and went to the jerks, the gem didn't care where the human went, she didn't want to care but something inside her made her worry about the rock minded idiot as much as she tried to suppress it but she wanted to go back for Luffy but WHYYYY?!'

"LUFFFY WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby was relentless for looking for her comrade , she scaled every cliff and flipped every rock and yelled at every high point but to no avail she couldn't find him. Until she saw ace and the other human They must know where he is!

" Another step closer to completing our pirate fund and escaping this hell! Right ace!"

Ace wasn't currently paying attention to the conversation that Sabo was trying to make even though he was right, his mind was on the kid BUT WHY IS The STUPID BRAT still HIS MIND WHY?!"

" ummmm hey Ace do you think that kid is still with the pirates?"

Ace then laughed at that idea ,the brat looks like he couldn't even keep a secret for a second.

"Pffttt Nah! He probably gave it away or maybe his little body guard came to save his rear"

Then Aces mocking gesture turned to a sharp cold glare when he noticed a oh too familiar face."Awe it you!"

" I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if you want me dead I need your help, is Luffy with you? Please I need to know if he is ok he wasn't with me when we were fleeing from the savage humans" that "girl" who was an even match for him was now begging on her knees

" He isn't with you?!" Ace was shocked by this, his fund isn't attacked and the kid wasn't there with the square jerk. That means that he was still with the pirates for 6 HOURS CRAP. Sabo then intervened with the conversation

"Wait ace is this the jerk that you had that fight with?!"

"Ya she is !" Ace spat it out in the rudest tone he could conjure so she could feel some fear or respect for him.

" PLEASE HELP ME! I-i- I'll do anything just help me get Luffy back!" Ruby could no longer feel any control of herself as burning tears seeped through her everything that she stood for on home world, everything she fought for, every order she followed she is willing to throw it away for this human, THIS STUPID HUMAN THAT JUST RAMMED INTO HER LIFE.

"Fine lets go"

"Huh?!"

Ace was already half way across the woods "SQUARE, SABO LETS GO , NOW WE HAVE TO SAVE THE STUPID RUNT"

The blonde grabbed his pipe and was already there with Ace, Ruby didn't know how this happened but somehow Luffy was right about these humans.

Ruby followed the two humans to the scrap yard where Luffy and herself have been earlier and from what ace told her they were stepping into one of the worst tempered pirates territory but she is a Ruby she was built for this!

The three were standing behind a sort of base for the human savages it was the group's best bet that Luffy was being held in there. And with that hope the three stormed the base with nothing holding them back! The trio was hitting every foe coming at them full force!

The blond was being pushed back trying to block enemy blows then something panged on his hat Sabo looked up then noticed the kid dangling above his head like a piñata, beaten to a bloody pulp he needed to get him down from there! But first he needs these guys to get out of his way!

"LEAVE MY SUBORDINATE ALONE!" Ruby then rammed into the three men trying to hit Sabo making them all hit the wall with a powerful bang. The gem then noticed Luffy being held up like some sort of aristocratic decoration she was furious of how these pitiful humans treat her subordinate and they were going to pay some how!.

"BLONDIE CATCH HIM FOR ME!" the gem then jumped high to where the rope was making Luffy float and ripped it in half. The blond then scrambled to catch him when the human fell to the ground.

"Gottcha! ACE WE GOT HIM LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Ace then proceeded to give the leader a strong hit to the head and nodded in agreement to get out of this hell hole.

The three of them carried Luffy out of the scrap yard and ran straight towards the bandits hut at a bullets speed. The three threw Luffy to the leader of the bandits because they don't know a thing about medicine, at least with her, she can make him stop bleeding.

As Ace and Sabo were discussing of what to do now that they pissed off one of the worst pirates in the east blue Ruby walked away and collapsed to the ground out of peer shock of what she just did; Ruby was horrified with herself, she begged; she just begged for the humans to help her RUBIES NEVER BEG FOR ANYTHING! She just now reached a new low for her existence; she is now a defective worthless gem that broke the rules again! She just needs to think about what's going on and make some sense out of all this

Mean while A few hours has passed and The human came out of the room littered with stitches and tons of band aids on him and as soon as he got out of the room he was met by Ace and Sabo with the pair fully intent of getting answers out of him.

"Why did you do that!? Why didn't you give us away like that! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

For Luffy that question was way to easy to answer

"BECAUSE BEING ALONE IS WORSE THEN BEING DEAD!"

" You would rather hang out with me even though I was a jerk to you?"

Luffy nodded his head viciously, but Ace was very conflicted about this, this boy would rather hang out with him a monster at any cost then be alone he couldn't ignore this dumb kid anymore, he proved that he was more then capable of being his friend.

"You can hang out with us"

"Really?!" The kid burst into tears of pure joy

" BUT I DONT LIKE CRYBABIES"

The child then immediately stopped crying and wiped all the snot off his face. All the humans were maxed out due to this event and all at once just slammed onto floor sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all soooo much I am a bit worried about this chapter being good or not so I am starting to think I need someone to help me revise it before it gets out I do all the revising myself but I still get scared of it going to the public eye and also I would like story suggestions on what the next chapter should be I have an idea of sabo introducing the legendary treach coat and saying Ruby's head is perfect for the job ugggggghhhh I have soo many ideas soo many ITS EATING ME ALIVE I NEED BRUTAL CRITISIM FOR IMPROVEMENT RAAAAAH sorry this chapter is short I might be M.I.A for a while due to stupid finals

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So your saying Ruby has been like this for 4 weeks" Sabo looked over to the gem in shock, she has been sitting in that corner for that long

"Ya! How can she not be starving by now" Luffy was shivering at the thought

"Do you think she is dead"

"There is only one way to find out!" Sabo then gave Ace his pipe

"Ace go check!"

" WHAT WHY!"

"You said you were the tough guy and tough guys touch dead stuff"

Ace couldn't object to that if he said no he would be wimping out and Sabo would always have something to antagonize him with

"FINE!" Ace yanked his pipe out of Sabo's hand and headed over to Ruby

"Oi square, square are you dead squaaaaarrrreeee?!" the boy then proceeded to poke her multiple times until she showed some sort of response by curled her self to an even smaller ball

" go away" the gem mumbled softly

Ace took the hint and left the hut "Well she is alive you happy now!"

"I am ;thank you very much!"

When Luffy heard the news that square isn't dead he bolted straight over to square's corner and immediately started to poke her

"Squaaaaaaaare come hunt with us! You have been in that stupid corner for forever!"

The gem looked over her shoulder and was immediately shocked of who it its "GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! Don't even look at me!" She immediately rammed the wall trying to get away from the human out of sheer fear of what else he could make her do.

" huh ?Ok bye; have fun starving!" Luffy is a bit saddened at the fact Ruby didn't want to hang out with him but that corner must be interesting to her, he was about to leave until the gem out of sheer emotion shouted " NO WAIT COME BACK!"

" eh ok?" The boy was confused as to what Ruby said earlier she wanted him gone but now back maybe she did come around?

" NO WAIT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby didn't know why she said that she was confused as to why she wanted him back to her, why does she enjoys his company.

She needs answers. "WAIT COME BACK!

"GEE SQUARE MAKE UP YOUR MIND" the boy reluctantly came back, still peeved how indecisive square is!

"I-I just need your help ok!"

"Ok? What is it!" the boy sat himself down

"Why do I feel they way I do! Why am I so happy to just break every code a Ruby holds dear! Why am I willing to throw away everything for a human! Why DO I FEEL SO MANY CONFLICTING AND CONFUSING FEELINGS! Can you tell me?!"

" How should I know, I am not in charge of you"

"but I need somebody to tell me what to do and what to feel it's what I was made to do I-i never felt that kind of angry before or this type of happiness WHY DO I DO THIS"

"Maybe it's what you wanna do?"

"What I want to do? This is what I want to do?!"Ruby looked at her hands then to the human

" Maybe? I don't know?" Luffy smiled at his own confusion as he got up from the ground to go hang out with his new friends. Leaving Ruby with her thoughts alone.

Ruby never wanted anything before? It was against the rules, set by the diamonds it was to keep some order but she didn't want order anymore she wanted to be around the stupid humans, but why?! Do humans "want" all the time? It must be because how far Luffy went for ace just to be subordinates! She went so far to save Luffy too! Does the same goes for her too?

She didn't understand any of this emotion junk she just wants to be around the humans. But why does she? They aren't rubies or any gem, they can easily die!. Why does she want their company? ! The human doesn't have the answer why! He said it was up to her to answer that? Does that mean the reason why she wanted their company because she wanted to? If that means that she just wanted just because she wanted does that mean she was independant? She was alway following orders how to feel, who to fight, where to be but now it's her telling herself what to do now?!

Ruby was sort of excited and scared of this realization; it means that she is free to be with anyone she wants now and to do what she wants. But she doesn't have a clue what to do now maybe she could ask Luffy what to do next ,he seemed to be an expert at knowing what to do?.

She got out her "thinking" corner and ran straight outside, the humans must be here somewhere? Then Luffy shot out of the forest flying tackling Ruby in the process

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Ruby pushed Luffy off of her; she did not expect the human to come so quickly she was mad but happy that results came quick

" Oops sorry I didn't see you there I got kicked by a giant deer while we were hunting; I want to eat it soooo bad" the boys mouth started to drool like a waterfall at the meer thought of food. Then the pair could here far off yells coming from deep within the forest, it seemed to be Ace and Sabo?

"LUFFY WE REALLY COULD YOUR HELP NOOOOW!"

"NO WE DONT SABO WE CAN TAKE THIS"

"SHUT IT; LUFFY COME BACK HERE NOW!"

"Gotta go Ace and Sabo is being beaten up by dinner!"

"Wait umm can I come and save the two idiots with you?"

Luffy's eyes practically turned into stars at the fact that Ruby wanted to join them now. Out of sheer excitement Luffy grabbed on to the gem's hand so hard and ran like a speeding bullet that when he stopped running he flung Ruby at the deer so hard it made the deer fall to the ground

"HEY GUYS I BROUGHT RUBY!Eh where's square" the boy was left scratching his head he could have sworn she was with him earlier

"I AM RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT YOU CHUCKED ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own steven universe or one piece please support these amazing artist

Hi guys! So I got a question to ask all of you do you think that if this Ruby ever has a gem weapon what would it be I would like to know and why because in the show a gems weapon seemed like a sort of coming of age or a key part in a gems life and a reflection of the gem's personality I personally think it would be a pipe like the ASL trio has symbolizing the bond she shares with her brothers and I could just imagine it now hahahaha! OH and Happy belated birthday Luffy. I love to hear your reviews on suggestions and critiques oh and questions I am thinking of doing a kid!fic of lil Luffy with Sabo but I think I might try to focus on ASLR until finals is over and I am free of school thank you sooo much

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sabo why did you call us over here again" The boy was tapping his foot up and down impatiently; he had better things to do!

" I am glad you asked Ace! I called all of us here to discuss a problem we have; Luffy, Ruby; me and Ace's faces are too recognizable in high town and we need your help to sell crocodile skins"

"So do you want me and Luffy to go to this "high town" instead of you guys?!"

Ace explosively cut in "HELL NO I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH THAT!"

Ruby fiercely fired back "OHHH I SEE HOW IT IS! GALAXY FACE!"

"YOU WANNA GO BOX HEAD"

"YA I DO ! LETS FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!" The ground immediately started to burn as Ruby's anger kept rising

"ACE, RUBY CALM DOWN" the blond then hit the arguing pair hard in the head "let me explain! We need Ruby and Luffy involved for a disguise" Sabo then got out a pen and paper and began drawing;

Ace, Luffy, and Ruby surrounded Sabo and the drawing

"The four of us will stack on top of each other and put on a trench coat making us look like an adult and Ruby you will be on bottom because of your head"

"HEY!"

"What! its a reliable base it will help us keep balance!"

Ruby looked away in reluctance "Fiiiiinnnee"

"Anyways! Luffy will be on top of Ruby, and Ace will be on top of Luffy and I'll be the head"

"Why can't I be the head!"

"Ace I am better at sweet talking, the last time you did we almost got killed!" Sabo then gave Ace a swift hit on the head ;he was still mad about that

"Fine you be the head!" Ace rubbed his head to try to make the short pain go away quicker

"So where are we going to get the trench coat!" Luffy was excited about the plan about being huge but hated that Ace and Sabo were going to be on top of him; but it couldn't be that bad at least he isn't on the bottom like Ruby!

"Ummmmm good question Luffy?! Maybe ummmmm?Hey Ace does any of the bandits own a trench coat?

"Eh oh umm I could check?! But don't get your hopes too high" Ace got up and went to the closet he went deeper and deeper within the closet until he looked like he disappeared. Ace popped back out gasping for air and with the trench coat in hand

"FOUND IT" he promptly collapsed on the floor

Sabo, Luffy, and Ruby ran over to Ace

"ACE WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!"

"The b-bandits don't wash their cloths enough or something is dead in there! "

"PFfft how bad can that be" Ruby walked over to the closet and immediately fell on the floor

"ITS BAAAAAD!" The gem never smelt something so vile and powerful in her existence, she needed to get out of the vicinity; she painfully crawled out of the area until she is far enough away from the odor and breath clean air!

"We should probably wash this?!" Sabo then hooked the coat with his pipe and then pinched his nose for safe measure and started to march to the nearest river. The three soon followed after Sabo and after hours of repeated scrubbing and test smelling the coat it was soon bearable enough for use.

The four of them reached the gray terminal and Sabo was ready to test his plan. Ruby easily got Luffy on the top of her head, Ace then climbed the two and sat on Luffy's shoulders, then Sabo with the coat in his hand scaled the three up to the very top and cover them with the lengthy coat it was all going to work hopefully.

They then reached the gates; where the guards were, the guards didn't really seemed like they care who was passing through today but Ruby didn't want their cover blown so she briskly walked by, even though it was hard for the humans on top of her head to keep balance.

"You guys are heaaavy?!"

"Suck it up human!"

"Guys just keep it together for a little while longer we will snag someone to sell to soon!"

After a while of marketing and advertising they managed to get someone to trade with.

"35 berries for a yard of crocodile skin deal?!"

"Deal!"

Sabo then silently kicked Ace as a sign to get the skins. Ace grabbed the bag and handed it to Sabo. Sabo gave the stranger the bag and the man was about to give him the cash until their human tower started to loose balance

"Ace what's going on!"

"D-dang it I think I might have a attack again!" Ace was fighting every last bit of himself to stay awake but he was quickly losing

"What attack nobody is hitting us?!"

Then before everyone knew it their fake adult suit toppled over and their cover was blown! Sabo needed to do something quick to provide a distraction to get enough time to escape; he then saw a rock and a shop window

He hurled the rock as hard as he could at the glass window "SCATTER!"

Like mice Ruby and Luffy bolted along with Sabo dragging Ace along to the gate but guards were hot on their tail; the four needed a quick way out and luckily Luffy thought of one; he waited for Sabo, Ruby, and Ace to get a little bit ahead of him then he was ready to provide their escape route.

Sabo and Ruby saw his arms extending to the very top. This confused Sabo but Ruby knows what exactly is going on and who is doing it.

Luffy then started to run towards the three with a forceful tackle and before everyone knew it they were up and out of high town.

"NEXT TIME A WARNING HUMAN!"Ruby was fuming mad that she didn't get a chance to say something about it!

"Sorry!" the boy gave the most innocent look in the world

"UGGGHHH YOUR LUCKY YOUR SO-SO!" Ruby couldn't look for the word that would fit she looked over to the blond for some help "SMART HUMAN WHATS A WORD FOR YOU CANT SAY NO BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN LOOK"

"Fierce?"

"No that's not it!"

"Ummmm well that's the only one I could think of"

" Well ok let me describe the feeling to you! IF YOU SAY NO TO THIS LOOK YOU FEEL ESPECIALLY DISSAPOINTED IN YOUR SELF AND YOU WANT THE OTHER HUMAN TO STAY IN THAT FACE AND NOT LOOK SAD WHATS IT CALLED"

"I think it's adorable or good looking?" Sabo scratched his head he really didn't what Ruby was looking for

The gem's eyes widen with the new discovery of that word "ADORABLE THAT'S THE WORD! LUFFY YOUR LUCKY YOUR SO ADORABLE OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE BEATEN YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

"ADORABLE! I AM NOT ADORABLE I AM A MAN NOT CUTE! A MAN DARN IT!"

"YOU SAYING THAT MAKE YOU CUTER!"

"DANG IT!"

"GUYS ENOUGH OF THIS CHITCHAT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE LAND!"

"Well I am a rubber man so I'll be fine?!" The boy playfully stretched his cheeks

"Ya and gems like me are made to withstand stuff like this"

"So your telling me that you guys will be fine and me and Ace are screwed"

Luffy and Ruby at the exact same time said "Ya basically" with a careless shrug.

"Well this is just great!"

Then in a case of really bad timing Ace woke up "WHERE IS THE CLIANT!" Then Ace looked around him and see that he was flying above the ground "Am I dreaming!"

"No Ace this is real!"

"Oh WELL CRAP!"

the four of them began to argue because this was a situation that neither of them can get out of and each of them swam up to each other mid air and started punching one another until the four of them hit a sudden stop at a tree.

"Uggggh" Sabo climbed out of group pile and stumbled to the ground

"Ruby get off me!"Luffy was fuming about how heavy the gem is

"I'll get off of you when Ace gets off me!"

"GIVE ME A SEC" Ace then rolled off of Ruby and Ruby got off of Luffy

"AIIIR!" Luffy then took a deep breath like he hadn't had clean air in years

"So why were we flying in mid air a few moments ago!" Ace pulled off pieces of bark still remaining on his shirt leaving huge holes. Now his favorite shirt is now basically wrecked!

"Why did you drop to the floor helpless when we were so close to doing business a few minuets ago?!" Ruby fired back Luffy was about to give the answer to Ace but the gem rudely covered his mouth

" No! until you answer my question!"

"Not until you answer mine!"

Luffy really wanting Ace to see how cool he is, he licked Ruby's hand immediately making her pull back her hand in disgust "I used my devil fruit powers to save us from being beat up!" Luffy blurted out

Ace looked over to the kid like a pissed off bull "I LOST A TOOTH DANG IT!" He then gave Luffy a hard pound to the head

Ruby was growing more impatient with these humans "HEY YOU FORGOT! I WANT MY ANSWERS NOOOOW!" more and more smoke started steam off of Ruby as silence kept going .

" FINE! I HAVE STUPID NARCLEPESY; ITS WHEN I RANDOMLY DROP TO THE FLOOR SLEEPING AND IT'S A TOLTAL PAIN!'

"You just randomly drop to the floor?!"

"Yes! Now lets get back to the hut and forget this whole stupid incident ever happened!"

The three of them agreed with Ace; all of them had enough excitement from one day


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own steven universe or one piece please support these amazing artist

XXXXXXXXXXX

"GO SABO, no wait! GO ACE" Luffy was jumping up and down with sheer excitement of watching the sparing match

"Luffy pick one so I could cheer for the other!"

"Why do I have to pick one Ruby?!"

"Because how else am I going to shove up it your face that the guy I am gonna pick wins!"

"Can't we just cheer for both and make fun of the guy who loses " Luffy started to pick his nose.

Ruby looked at luffy with confusion as to why he is sticking up his finger in his nose but she would have to ask later. She thought back to the suggestion on cheering for both of the humans fighting. The gem would be all for the idea but no way in her existence she is cheering for Galaxy face "Eh forget it I am going to cheer for Sabo. GO SABO KICK ACE'S BUTT!"

The boys pipes clashed together. Ace push more force on his pipe making Sabo struggle to keep his ground but the blonde wasn't going to give up this fight! Deciding to leave his weapon behind Sabo slide under Ace and tackled him.

Ace now had a few seconds to get up or he is out! He is not losing again!

He pushed himself off the ground despite Sabo on his back and fell over backwards making Sabo the one being crushed by the weight.

"Give up!"

"No!"

"Kay guess I have no choice!" Ace got up a little and then put all his weight on Sabo's stomach by sitting on him.

"GET OFF!"

"NO!"

This was really starting to hurt the blonde. He didn't feel like passing out today!

" fine you win ace! JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

Ace smirked at his victory as he got off of Sabo.

"I hate it when you do that!" Sabo rubbed his stomach he could have sworn that he would lose his lunch if Ace gone any harder

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!" Luffy ran over at a breakneck speed to Ace and Sabo while Ruby was walking over in bitter defeat that the guy she picked lost.

"I guess it was pretty cool?! Maybe next time you and Ruby should fight with us! we could do tag teams now that there is four of us!"

"Finally an excuse to beat Ace's face in!" The gem punched her fist together.

"NOT IF I BEAT YOURS IN FIRST" Ace ran up and punched Ruby in the shoulder. Ruby was at her limit with this human she was ready to fight now!

"Can we save the beating each others faces in for tommorow?" Sabo reluctantly put himself between the squabbling duo

"Fine! I am going to be with the Weird human then!" The Gem headed to Luffy who was watching bugs wrestle on the stump.

Ruby was quite curious as to what the insects were; she needed to know! "Human what are those things that are pushing each other off the platform?!" Ruby pointed at the small lifeforms

"Oh those are beetles!They are really cool especially when they wrestle with their horns and extra legs"

"Wrestling?" Ruby couldn't help it but not to look away. The human was so right these "beetles" are really cool with their gleaming armor and sword like horns they were really like warriors.

"I am going to take a nap" Ace walked away from the group's antics ,fuming with pride of his recent victory.

As Ace walked in the hut he noticed something very off. The bandits were actually cleaning the house?! They only do that when... When he comes over.

"MAGRA!"

The bandit nervously perked up "What?!"

" Is you-know-who coming over!"

"W-why would you say that Ace?"

"Because this place only gets clean when he says that he is coming!"

Magra tried his best to keep his mouth shut since Garp said he wanted to surprise his grandsons but Ace's glare he couldn't handle " YES GARP IS COMING OVER!"

Every part of Ace froze right on the spot; out of all the times that crazed lunatic is coming NOW?!

He needed to warn everyone! Hell Square doesn't even deserve Garp!

Ace ran as fast as he can and burst out of the hut "GUYS GARP IS COMING!"

"WHAT!" Luffy and Sabo said at the exact same time.

Luffy proceed to run in circles and scream in terror.

Sabo began to sweat out of fear " We are screwed!"

"GAHHH HE JUST THINKS THAT HE CAN WALTZ BACK HERE FROM MARINE LAND AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT US AND CLLAAAAIIIMM ITS LOVE! FREAKING STAY IN MARINE LAND YOU MANIAC! IF YOU WANT US TO BE MARINES THEN DONT DITCH US WITH BANDITS!" Ace then proceeded to run and scream in angry circles

Ruby looked over from the interesting beetle match and was shocked to see the humans freaking out. She didn't know what to do, they are scrambling around like-like?! She didn't even know the word but she just hated the way they were acting!

"ENOUGH!" She proceeded to punch the three idiots hard on the heads

"THE HELL IS THAT FOR!"

"Owwwww"

"God that hurt!"

" I NEED ANSWERS NOW! Who is this "Garp"?"

"Garp is my gramps" Luffy painfully rubbed his head

Ruby looked over to the boy " Wait Garp is this "gramps" that you talked about!"

"Ya!"

"The guy who said the amazing quote!"

"Yup"

"How bad is this "Garp"

"He tied me to balloons and sent me off floating as a birthday present and I was stuck on an island for a week!" Luffy shuttering at the memory

"He punted me to a canyon and said good luck!" Ace huffed out

"Eh?! That doesn't seem that bad?!" Ruby was scratched her head at it. On homeworld it was a normal thing that Ruby managers do to tell apart the weak from the strong

"You don't call that bad!" Each of the boys hissed

"What! Where I come from its normal!"the gem looked back at the memories with a bit of anxiety

"We still have the Garp issue" Sabo said with great fear

Ruby thought hard about this; what would commander do?

The gem snapped her fingers with a new idea "I got it! We should fuse! The gem then quickly realized who she is with "Ah no wait your not rubies or even gems for that matter, forget it"

"No wait! What's do you mean "fuse"?!" Ace was literally willing to do anything to get that crazed maniac away from here

"Oh really you want me to explain?! Umm well it when two or more gems of the same type come together to make a giant version of themselves"

"Let's do it!"

"HUH!

"YAAA GIANT MAN!" Luffy excitedly jumping around

"You don't get it! Gems can't fuse with humans!"

"Why not?!"

"Well! It's ummm?!" Ruby exhaled; humans don't get gem biology do they?

"Ok let me explain. I am a gem. What you see is right now is a projection of my being. my actual form is the gem on my hand" she tapped her gem stone on the front of her hand

"What?" Luffy cocked his head in straight confusion

"What I think Ruby is trying to say is that she is a magical flashlight"

" I don't see how being a flashlight having to do with this" Ace looked at Sabo with a glare of confusion

Ruby began to pull her hair out of frustration for out of the stupidity and persistence of the humans "Uggghh OK! Human I have no clue what a "flash light" is but we can't fuse together because your organic! You need a body made of light in order to get with other gems to be huuugeeee GET IT!"

"Nope! Let's try to be a giant man!"

" ugggh FINE ILL DO IT! ITS NOT POSSIBLE FOR YOU THOUGH!What you need to do is get in sync mentally, physically, and emotionally. Literally every part of you must be thinking of the same thing and every part of you must not miss a single beat!"

"Let's do it !"Luffy grabbed Ace's and Ruby's hand then he immediately ran back grabbed Sabo

"Sooooo how do we sync?"

"Well me and my squadron usually get in a stack or a pyramid and we think of a foe to take down and BOOM!"

Luffy then proceeded to climb on to Ruby's head and made himself at home on her Afro. While with the mutual agreement of Sabo; Ace climbed onto his shoulders and the four of them formed a square type of pyramid

"Nothing's happening?!"Luffy sighed

"Well duh you aren't gems! I told you!

"Does this fusion thing even exist?!" Ace snapped

"YES IT DOES YOU IDIOT! ITS AS COMMON AS-AS AS THESE TREES! ASKING A GEM THAT THEY CANT FUSE IS LIKE ASKING A HUMAN IF THEY CANT BREATHE!" Ruby pissed off as ever threw off the whole square human block off of her walk away and sit on a corner with the ground catching on fire

" stupid humans saying fusion not real OF COURSE IT REAL RAAAGGHH" fire started flare up beneath her feet and the blaze beneath her started to consume her whole; she wanted to burn the whole world just because of stupid galaxy face saying that. In that sparing match she will beat his face in so hard that he will look like a "frog"!

"You really pissed her off!" the blonde was honestly impressed how Ace managed to pull a new record to basically pissing off everyone he meets

"Do you think we can roast meat on her?" Luffy began to drool

"Probably maybe to well done or medium rare?" Sabo began drooling as well until he realized that it was gross and quickly snapped out of it " Well Ruby's plan didn't work maybe we should all come up with ideas to survive Garp"

"I really wanted to be huge though" the boy sighed

"Oh please we can get that crazed maniac out of here without that fusion-bull" confidently said Ace

From the hut the leader of the bandits saw a raging fire outside and she wanted it put out! It could set their hut a blaze and she spent forever trying to make this place look sort of presentable " DOGRA PUT OUT THAT FIRE!" Dandan commanded

"ON IT" the bandit as fast as he can grabbed a bucket of ice water and dumped in on the fire and to his shock the square girl was that remains with steam coming off of her

"-AND HE SAID I CANT FUSE! UUUUUUUHHH YOU KNOW WHAT STAR MAPED SNARKY PEBBLE BRAINED-Y-Y-you HEY I AM NOT ON FIRE ANYMORE!" She tried getting back to her blazing anger but all came out was steam

Dogra was sort of shocked of the square; he was used to their leaders fits of rage but the square fits was literally explosive

"Ummm are you alright?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

" I just want you to not set any fires!"

" STUPID ACE SAID I CANT FUSE! OF COURSE I CAN FUSE AUUURGH WHAT PART OF GEM THING DOES HE UNDERSTAND! I LITERALLY SAID HE CANT DO IT BUT NOOOO HE KEPT PRESSING AND PRESSING AND THEN CALLED ME A LIAR!" Ruby began to light ablaze again but Dogra ran to a well and then dumped water on the gem again

"NO SETTING FIRES!"

Ruby took a deep breath and steam came out of her nose

"Okay Fine! WAIT LUFFY AND SABO NEED PROTECTING FROM GARP! THANK YOU HUMAN FOR REMINDING ME!"Ruby ran as fast as she could towards the bunch

"RUBY! You came back!"

"Are you done burning everything to the ground" Ace remarked

"I am only here to protect Luffy and Sabo from this new threat I can beat your face in later!" Ruby huffed out with the ground beneath her feet slightly smoking, she was fighting every urge just to bury that snarky pebble to the ground

" Ok! Soo anyone have suggestion about how to survive Garp"

"Let's lure him away with a donut!" blurted out Luffy

"What's a "donut"?" The gem was again confused with another human term

"How are we going to get a donut from here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Guys GUESS WHO IS LATE! Yup anyways I was caught up on finales BUT NOW I AM FREEEEEEEE! My updates cooouuullddd be patchy because I actually want to be lazy for once orrrr maybe not idk. I COULD REALLY USE A BETA PLS SOMEBODY ANYONE because I am a sort of a rookie writer annnd I don't want the whole fandom to burn me alive (I literally force my mom and sister to read this even though none of them watch onepiece)hehehehehehehheheh anyways since your still writing my writer blabble WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK OF AN ASLR FUSION (even though I would never implement it because I would use that soooo many time and I don't want to rely on that because it would stunt something) REVIEWS I NEED BRUTAL CRITISM TO IMPROVE


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own one piece or steven universe please support these awesome artist.

HI GUYS SORRY I AM LATE AGAIN….I WANT CRITISISM TO IMPROVE AND POSSIBLY A BETA…. Also I am going to try to read the earlier arcs in one piece to get more accurate information but I sorta get cold feet when I try I DON'T KNOW WHY I JUST DO! Oh I also did a drawing of ruby in a dress if you guys want to see it my account is moonjumper4 on deviant art….. :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugggh what just happened" Ruby got up from the ground she looked around the area and she was very unfamiliar with it, where was Luffy and the others? They were supposed to be working together to drive "Garp" away? The gem tried her best to retrace what has happened and then all of a sudden it all came to her!

Xxxxx

:flash back:

"THE PLAN DIDNT WORK RETREEAAAT!" ruby screamed in horror! they were right about Garp the human was strong, brutal and relentless!

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS AND SAY HI TO YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

The group tried their best to get away from the lunatic but they had no chance of losing him; They needed a way to slow him down but how?! Ruby thought of the best answer she can come up with.

Instead of following the group she turned around and started to charge at Garp but the old man didn't have time to fight the square so he wacked her out of the way and sent Ruby flying!

Xxxxxxx

Ruby shuttered at the memory, she was defeated that easily without a second thought; she needs to make sure the humans are ok! She sprang up from the ground and began her desperate search

"LUFFY! SMART HUMAAAAAN WHERE ARE YOOOOUUU!" She was getting very angsty, what if something bad happened to them both; then she would have no purpose again! No Luffy said that she makes her own choices, she could just make her own purpose again! But that's hard! She has to stop thinking about that she must find humans!

"HUMAANS! WHERE ARE YOU! LUUUUFFFYYYYY" Ruby called out once more but then heard yelling in the distance it could be them! Did they escape Garp?! The gem dashed over to the source of the noise and was severely disappointed of who she found was in fact not the humans she liked.

"Sabo?" ace turned around hopeful that his friend escaped Garp "Oh its you" Ace was royally pissed off that it was square that found him

"Feelings mutual!" Ruby spat out and turned around, stomped right back into where she started. sure she could have asked Ace where he last saw the other humans but she hates him!

As she kept moving forward she heard rustling in the distance the gem went to investigate it hoping it would be Luffy this time

"Luffy?!" Ruby peaked through the bushes but saw that it was Ace that she found again.

Ace quickly noticed the Gem and was not happy about it"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"YOU?! YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Ruby defended; she then turned around and went the other direction

They end up running to each other a few minuets later

"DANG IT!" both the childish hot heads remarked

This was a cruel act of fate because it kept on happening over and over again.

Dispite the run in's with the human the gem wasn't giving up her search to find the other two humans. Ruby heard a snapping of a twig not too far from where she stands it could be the just the earth wild life here or it could be ace but there was a chance that it could be Luffy or Sabo she was willing to take that risk.

As she investigated the surrounding area she spotted the unlikable human again. The gem was about to turn back but her basic instincts cried for her to stay; but she didn't want to since Ace might notice her. As She was about turn back again but then she heard creeking she turned to look at whats causing the noise and saw a vulnable tree about to collapse; she quickly realized it was about it collapse on Ace!

Ruby ran as fast as she could go, she didn't care about her hatred of Ace right now he was in danger and it would make Luffy really sad if Ace got badly hurt! She rammed into Ace and the tree slammed right onto her instead

"The hell-OH CRAP" Ace quickly got up from the ground and started to push the giant tree off of Ruby

Ruby didn't have enough strength left to keep the tree back any longer she promptly let the giant piller crush her

"HUMAN I TRUST YOU WITH MY GEM! KEEP IT SAFE!" then like that Ruby poofed

Ace was very shocked at what just happened one moment Square was under the tree then she went poof. He investigated all around the tree to see any remnants of square but all that was left was a rock?!

He picked up the stone and gave it a good look; it looked like the gemstone Square was always wearing. She said something about watching it before she dissapeared.

A few minuets passed and Ace is still lost, he needs to get back to the hut because most likely Garp found Sabo and Luffy and he needs to be the one who saves their sorry hides! Ace looked at the gemstone again and wondered what can he do with this? He started to throw the gem up in the air thinking of all the possibilities. He could skip stones with it? It would make a cool paper weight but when is he going to have papers?! he is going to be a pirate not a stupid business man! Maybe a necklace? Nah it would look too girly on him. He threw the rock in the air again but it wasn't coming back down Ace looked up and saw a light coming out of the stone ?

"What in the world?" The boy looked up and squinted his eyes at the gem forming and it looks like its form a familiar shape. Before Ace could say anything the shape fell straight on him

"SQUARE?! YOUR NOT DEAD"

"Eh what?! OF COURSE NOT!" Ruby got off of the Ace whose eyes still wide with just shock

"YOU WERE CRUSHED BY A TREE! AND POOFED! HOW IS THAT NOT DEAD"

"Oooooooohhh that ya~. I just retreated to my gem to heal you were actually holding my physical form"

"Physical? As in your actually a rock?!"

"Ya so what?"

Ace couldn't call her out on being a liar because he actually saw her being an actual rock maybe he could make fun of her later right now he needs to focus his priorities on finding the guys.

Ruby saw Ace leaving she didn't want to be alone anymore and it seemed that Ace knew these woods pretty well. She could follows him? Maybe he could lead her to Luffy those two always seem to find eachother? She settled on it she will follow the human!

As Ace went on the path he heard extra steps he looked behind him and was angered and surpirized that square was following him

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!"

" YOU COULD LEAD ME TO THE OTHER HUMANS"

"GO AWAY!" Ace really wished he set some traps here

"NO!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NEVER!"

After hours of trying to get Ruby away Ace finally gave was stuck with square but maybe now he could get some answers on why square saved him

"Oi square I got to ask you something"

"What?"

"Why did you save me back there when the tree collapsed?"

"Because Luffy liked you and if you were to die he would miss you and be... Sad"

"But you could have died back there too!"

"It wouldn't matter, there is tons gems exactly like me back on homeworld you could just find another to make defective"

"Wait exactly like you?!"

"Ya. Well Sort of? All rubies behave the same way but we have slight differences; like my squadron commander is more compassionate and our lutenatate is slightly smarter and harsh at times but other then that all of us are exactly alike"

Ace was sort of shocked, there are millions of squares?! He could handle one but a million of those hot heads he gets a head ache just thinking about it. He just kept on walking "There is a chance that the others are at the hut"

"Really?! Is that where your going human?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Ace angeredly wacked the back of squares head

An hour passed and the reluctant pair was met with a log blocking their path

Ace charged straight at the log and leaped on to it, almost reaching to the top but slipped off. Ruby then followed with the same tactic Ace used and slipped as well

Both were stuck with a big problem they were too short. Ace tried charging at the tree again but Ruby had another idea in mind

Ace was about to charge at the tree again but Ruby quickly did a slide kick straight at Ace

"WHAT THE-" Ace reflexively jumped but then Ruby forcefully grabbed his legs and stuck him in her afro

"PUT ME YOU LITTLE-oh" Ace realized what Ruby intended. With the boost of height he could reach the top of the log. He got off of Ruby's hair and got on to the log. Ace then went to tear off a branch and held it down to Ruby for her to get on

"Next time ask?!"

"Pfft no! it would have taken forever"

"NO IT WOULD NOT!"

"IT WOULD!"

"WOULD NOT!" Ace took a deep breath and decided to drop the conversation "the hut shouldn't be too far now. We just need to pass a river and a ditch "

"That's great!"

"ya but the Garp might still be there"

Ruby tensed with the meer thought of that human "what are we going to do about it if he is?!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Ace marched on forward trying to ignore all the horrible possibilities

"GOOD IDEA" Ruby followed Ace's lead on ignoring the problem

After trudging through the woods the pair managed to make it to the hut. But then a booming laugh can be heard from the hut Ace quickly realized whose laugh belonged to

"Sh!%! He is still there!"

"What! What are we going to do?!"

Ace thought about it if he went in the hut then ether Garp would take him for training or pummel him with the fist of love or most likely both but if Square gone in there she just has the most likely chance of getting an earful of crappy marine stories and remarks on her head, she has more of a chance of finding him then he does! "Square I need you to go in there!"

"WHAT! Why?!"

"Garp doesn't know you! you have more of a chance of getting in and out then I do! all that Garp knows about you is that your some square that got in his way. He'll probably ask some stupid questions about your head and listen to some boring story about how fun marines are just get in there, see if Sabo and luffy are in there and head back out!"

"alright Ill do it!" The gem reluctantly marched straight inside hut

Once inside Ruby tried her to quietly sneak past the bandits and Garp but it was to no avail because she was quickly noticed

"DAHAHA- oh Luffy is this the friend that you were talking about!"

Ruby slowly turn her head to meet with the rather tall human and Sabo and Luffy right by him

"Sorry about throwing you in the woods; it's just that Ace and Luffy won't say hi to their lonely grandfather and you were in my way" the old man then looked at Ruby and noticed her hair "Your head is a square?! Cool!" He proceeded to touch and squish her hair without permission

"stop touching my hair" Ruby calmly said as the wood floors below her smoked

but garp ignored her request and kept on squishing until he noticed Ace trying to sneak in"AHH ACE! Come over here!" Garp cheerfully called out

Ace was shocked that the old man notice him trying to sneak in; he begrudgingly walked over muttering curses mad that the lunatic noticed him

"yes?" Ace crossed his arms trying to be tough

"Squares hair is incredibly soft; did you know that? She no wait- he? wait square are you a boy or a girl?"

"I am a Gem"

"Ya ya I get it you think your great but are you a boy or a girl"

"I am not familiar with those earth terms I am a gem for crying out loud!"

Garp decided that this conversation is getting nowhere maybe he could get a clue from its name "Ok what's your name again?"

"Um I am a Ruby" the gem proudly stated

"Ok your a girl!"

"what?! How!" Ruby was wordless she just stated that she wasn't ether of those earth terms but he just decided for her! She the only one who decides what she is! The ground beneath Ruby instantly started to catch on fire, Sabo noticed this and immidietly grabbed a pale of water and dumped it on Ruby. The gem looked over at Sabo with murderous intent, Sabo slowly backed away from Ruby

"Luffy you have a weird choice in friends" Garp said cluelessly ignoring Ruby chasing sabo

"You should see her when she is pissed she lights on fire!" Luffy quietly giggled that Ruby was now trying to hit sabo with a branch

"Cooooool" then ringing started to come from Garps pocket "Wait a minuet" he picked up the source of the ringing and it revealed to be a snail with a weird device on it shell similar to a phone. He picked up the receiver end of the snail phone "hello?...What? do I have to? Pleeeeaaassseeee one more day? Wait there will be donuts... Okaaaaay" Garp hung up on the weird snail "Sorry kiddos I gotta go" he got up "oh wait I almost forgot something" he hit Ace and Luffy hard on the head

"I wasn't planning to leave without giving you brats the fist of love! GRAHAHAHA hey where did your friends go? I was hoping the Fist of Love too? Eh its there loss" and with that the crazed lunatic left

"Oh thank god he left!" sabo quickly stopped to catch his breath but then quickly started to run again when a very pissed off square started to gain up on him again

" SABO YOUR DEAD!" a trail of flames started to burn behind Ruby as her anger kept on rising

"RUBY PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"PHAHA CALM DOWN?! YOUR TALKING TO THE WRONG GEM! I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME BABY!" ruby grabbed to the branch again and it immidietly caught on fire and started to chase Sabo with it

"ACE! LUFFY?! HELP ME!" Sabo angeredly cried out to the two simply cackling their hides off

"YOU BOTH ARE HORRIBLE!

"COME BACK HERE!"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own one piece if I did it would be waaaayyy different*

HI GUYS I AM SORRY I AM LATE *fandoms throw shoes at me*

Again sorry; I procrastinated a lot this week (I blame youtube and that I am a dumb teen that loves to draw) ANYWAYS this might happen *a lot * BECAUSE I AM GOING TO START MAKING MY OWN COMIC! I also have some growing concerns about aslr because after aslr is the legit beginning of a manga the size or bigger then the bible annnnndddd I do not want just dedicate myself to that maybe ill write about certain arcs I like or give it to someone I trust idk BUT ITS FUTURE MOONJUMPS PROBLEM NOT MINE

NEED CRITISM TO LEEAAARRRNN AND IMPROOVVEE

"I MEAN I DONT GET IT! I SAID I AM A GEM RIGHT?!BUT NOOOOOO HE SAID I AM A GIRL A FREAKING GIRL?! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS! WH-what is it by the way?!" ruby looked over to Sabo

"Ummm well a girl- a girl is like us boys but different? honestly I don't know I think your going to have to ask one"

"Where can I find one?" Just before Sabo can answer Ruby spotted her favorite idiot in the distance in a blink of an eye ruby dashed over "HI LUFFY!"

"Hi Ruby! Check out what I can do!" Before Ruby and Sabo can say anything the boy took a breath of air but instead of stopping he kept on going, and going, and going breathing in the air until his whole body inflated to a ball!

Ruby's mouth just dropped straight to the floor in pure shock while Sabo was just amazed

"Does that hurt? Organic life isn't supposed to do that right?" the gem fearfully poked Luffy

"Ruby, its his devil fruit ability its not supposed to hurt right?" Sabo joined in the poking

Luffy wanted them to stop poking but he would deflated and not be cool anymore so the boy tried his best to fight the urge to laugh but he couldn't resist any longer and laughter bursted right out of him making all the air inside spewed out resulting him flying through out the air until he crashed face first in the tree.

Sabo and Ruby sped right over to the poor kid

"Human are you hurt at all!"

"Nope! I am fine Ruby I am a rubber man remember! Oh But isn't my move cool!"

Ruby gave a swift hit on the head "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT IDIOT! It was impressive but don't launch yourself to hit a tree next time"

Luffy reluctantly agreed "okaayy"

Sabo thought about Luffy's claim and what he actually saw "it is pretty cool that you can turn to a balloon; but I am pretty sure that move cant deflect everything."

"how do you know!"

"well I mean like not right now bu-"

" what do you mean right now!"

Sabo took a deep breath "Luffy your short."

"I am not!"

"Well ya you'll get taller and then-"

Ace just got out of the hut "What are you guys gawking about!"

"Oh ace your up! It's-"

"I could do a super cool move that can deflect anything!" Luffy interrupted

"Really? Show me!" Ace barked

"Ok!" And in a blink of an eye Luffy inflated

Ace rubbed his eyes in disbelief in what he was seeing "Deflect anything?!Bull! SQUARES ABILITY IS MORE USEFUL THEN TURNING TO A STUPID BALL" He proceeded to punt the rubber boy for the heck of it

Luffy wanted to say something but all the air would go out and he would crash into a tree again and he said to Ruby he wouldn't!

So the poor boy kept bouncing until he fell into a river and unexpectedly a giant crocodile ate him.

"CRAP!" Ace, Sabo, and Ruby charged straight at the crocodile and beat the ever loving crap out of the beast until it coughed up their idiot

"YOU HUMANS ARE STUPID!" Ruby gave Luffy another fist to the head

"OWWW!"

The gem angrily marched away from the group leaving a trail of fire "LET ME KNOW WHEN WE HUNT! I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!" she could literally explode but humans weren't fireproof so she'll have to do it somewhere else

Xxxx

The three managed to find Ruby an hour later just laying on a heavily scorched up log

" Ruby aren't you going to join us for hunting!"

"FINE!" she sprung up from the burnt log and left with the group

The four of them manage to catch trail of bear

"When we find this earth creature I am going to beat the life out of it!"

"Pfft no I am! Then I'll be captain!" Ace proudly puffed out his chest

"What makes you say that?!" Sabo ran up from behind to join in the conversation

"Well it's simple who ever takes down the bear is the strongest and deserves to be the leader"

"Then I am going to be the one taking it down" jumped in Luffy

"the whole reasoning behind this is stupid! There is more then just strength to indicate a suitable leader"

"if the reasoning is stupid why were you challenging me!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"ALL I WANT TO DO IS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF A BEAR! HOW DOES THAT INDICATE ME WANTING LEADERSHIP!"

Before they could even start fighting with each other the ground started to shake and the four children knew there prey is right in front of them

"FIRST ONE WHO KILLS THE BEAR IS CAPTAIN!" Ace then charged at the bear

Sabo just accepted it "I AM GONNA KILL IT FIRST!" The blond gave a hard kick to one of the beast legs

Luffy jumped in hitting the bear on the head "NU-UH I AM GOING TO BE CAPTAIN!"

"THIS DISPUTE OVER LEADERSHIP IS IDIOTIC!" Ruby took a big chomp on one of the hind legs and was promptly kicked by the bear

"ITS NOT! ITS A DISPUTE BETWEEN MEN" the three boys shouted

"YOUR A GIRL SO YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND" taunted Ace

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT IS!" Ruby charged at the beast again but was swiftly wacked onto a tree by its ginormous paws.

The beast was just about ready to topple over, all it needed now was a final hit. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Ruby raced towards the bear. Luffy deciding it was a perfect time to showcase his power he stopped running in and dropped his pipe and got into a stance. He readied his fist and threw his fist for a punch straight at the bear but instead of hitting it like he imagined it just bounce off and hit a tree; instead of his fist stopping at the tree it ricocheted off it and hit Ruby from back of the head, Luffy's fist continued on its journey and hit Sabo square in the face which gave it more momentum and the traveling fist made its final stop hitting Ace when he was about to make the final blow on the bear. The poor beast took this opportunity and fled the scene.

Ace was peeved like you wouldn't believe! The brat just wrecked his chances of being captain by using his stupid powers! "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I just thought it would be really cool to show my powers?!"

"THOSE FRICKING POWERS ARE USELESS!"

Luffy stomped his foot to the ground "THEY ARE NOT!"

"WELL IF THEY ARE SO USEFUL WHY DID YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN TO"

"ACCIDENT MY REAR END!"

"I SWEAR IT WAS THOUGH!"

"CRY BABY!"

" JERK!"

"SCREW YOU!"

Luffy didn't know how to fire back with that insult he'd have to wing it "TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"YOU CAN HUNT ON YOUR OWN THEN" Ace coldly turned away from Luffy

"I WILL!" Luffy turned from Ace and angrily puffed out air

For the next few days the boys completely ignored each other. This annoyed Ruby severely because if she went to talk to Ace, Luffy would give a type of look that would be described as a jealous glare and when abo came over to hang out with her and Luffy Ace yells out from a distance "traitor!". She cant stand it anymore she needs a way to get their squad together again

Maybe she could reason with Luffy to be a squad again? "LUFFY!"

" what?!"

"Our group needs to be a complete squadron again! We can't stay separated like this!"

"No! I'm not forgiving ace!" Luffy shut his mouth before he could say anymore

"Oh I-i see well forgive me human, I just sorta mi-"

"I MISS ACE TOO! I WAS STUPID!"

"Eh"

"I just wanted to show him I wasn't a wimp and that my powers were cool! But I am not apologizing because he was mean too!" Luffy started to frown really bad

"hey! Don't look sad uhhh -uh Let's just do some stupid human things" Ruby searched through her memory of what Luffy always laughed at. There was that one time when Ace tripped in mud and when Sabo was caught in his own trap? It seems humans laugh at the failure of intended plans of others?! Maybe she could fake the result of failure?

Ruby walked over to a near by puddle and took a deep breath " HEY LUFFY LOOK AT ME!"

"Huh? WHAT"

The gem slowly made step forward towards the puddle " I AM GONG TO CROSS THIS PUDDLE! I HOPE I DON'T FAAAALLL" As flamboyantly as Ruby could she fell face first in the muddy pool of water

"RUBY THAT WAS HILARIOUS BUT I DON'T FEEl LIKE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW! LET ME BE DEPRESSED"

Later that night Ruby stood guard over the sleeping human down stairs due to Ace not letting Luffy in. The thought of her group separated was eating her from the inside out. She tried so many things just to get those thoughts out of her head but they weren't going! Maybe Luffy can help? No that would make Luffy really sad. Maybe Ace? Not him certainty!

Sabo is the only option left then!

Ruby as quietly as she could made her way to the attic stepping over human after human until she made it to where Ace and Sabo were sleeping.

She needed a way to get Sabo to activate? How did Luffy and Ace do it? She remembered them gently shaking each other and saying their names, is that how they do it?

"Human, human?" Ruby nudged Sabo as gentle as a ruby soldier could

The boy unconsciously pulled the gems hand away "N-not now zebra"

Ruby tried again but it wasn't working; she was starting to loose her patience "Saboooooo" but Sabo was still ignoring her. Ruby was done doing things the human way!

Ruby grabbed his shoulder and did a hard push making Sabo rolling over crashing onto a wall

"GA-ah Ruby? Why did you wake me up?" The boy pinched his nose to prevent blood from flowing right out

"I need your help!"

Sabo just wanted to yell at Ruby for making him have a bloody nose but everyone was sleeping right now and he didn't want to get yelled at; the blonde decided he would get back to sleep faster if he helped Ruby out "Okay-okay-okay then let's talk out side I don't want to wake anyone up"

Ruby understood and the pair quietly made their way outside

"-And that's why I need your help"

This picked up Sabo's attention "Wait! Luffy feels sorry about punching Ace!"

"Ya and he won't apologize unless Ace does!"

"the funny thing is that Ace feels sorry about yelling at Luffy but he won't apologize unless Luffy apologizes"

"WHA-" the gem was quickly muteded by Sabo

"Shhhhhhhhh not so loud" the blonde cautiously let go of Ruby's mouth

"what are we going to do?" Ruby whispered as quietly as she could

"Those idiots wont apologize to each other anytime soon? I know! We'll make plan that will make them say sorry to one another!"

"That's brilliant Sabo!"

The pair thought long and hard with concept after concept through out the night until Sabo passed out.

Sabo bursted awake "I GOT AN IDEA!"

"GAH WHAT!"

Sabo quickly got a pen and paper and started scribbling down his plan and immediately stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Ruby I have a plan but I can't let you in on it or else it wouldn't work, but when it is in action please,please, pleeeaasssee don't kill me!"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"Believe me you will want to! But the plan is worth it"

Ruby didn't know why she would want to end Sabo's life but he does have a plan and she doesn't; she just has to trust the human that it's a good one

Days has passed and Sabo hasn't acted his plan at all! Ruby was growing afraid that Sabo wasn't going to do it at all! The gem was tensing up with more and more insecurities arising; she can't take it!

Ruby ran outside and plopped down to the forest floor; there she felt peace of just looking at the earth all around her and not all the tension with the humans. She felt she could breath again.

"Hi Ruby!"

"Oh hi Sabo! I thought you were hanging out with Ace"

"Oh? Ya I got lost, I was hoping that you might have saw him-!"the blond suddenly slapped something sticky on Rubys head and bolted

Ruby quickly investigated her hair to find the thing was cold, squishy, as well. She tried peeling it off but it really was painfull!

Sabo just put something on her head that she can't get off! Her body then began to heat up in the rising anger

"SABOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY HEAD!" Her head began to heat what ever was on her head, but she didn't care she needed to be on hot pursuit of the traitor!

The blond sped right over to the bandits house where Luffy was sitting on the front yard

"SABO!" Ruby bursted straight out of the woods

Luffy picked up on an aroma in the air " Food!" the boy began to follow the gem

Sabo then lead the group in the woods to where Ace was impatiently waiting for him

"ACE! RUBY HAS GONE WILD AGAIN CANT TALK MUST RUN! Sabo ran again when Ruby bursted through the bushes, completely engulfed in rage

"What!" Ace grabbed his pipe and sped right on the pursuit to save his friend

Sabo tripped on the ground and Ruby closed in on him

"Ruby before you murder me look behind you!"

The gem turned her head to see Ace run in and Luffy immediately following. In a flash the gems anger turned to pure joy

"YOU LITTLE JERK DAHAHA!" Ruby pulled Sabo in a suffocating hug but then quickly dropping him to stop Luffy and Ace fighting like cat and dog

"What are you doing here!"

"I came for the meat and I am not letting you have any you-!" Luffy was suddenly interrupted by Ruby

"ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" the Gem hit both of the idiots on the head

"The hell was that for!" Ace rubbed his head trying to make it go away

"That was for being an idiot! Both of you apologize to one another now! I am tired of living with a split squadron!" Ruby folded her arms and stomped her foot to the ground

"NO!" Both boys fired

Sabo decided this was going no where "Luffy; Ace regrets yelling at you earlier!"

"What?" Luffy was shocked

"TRAITOR I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

"And Luffy regrets letting the bear escape" Ruby added

"HEEEEY!" Luffy felt betrayal

"NOW BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE!" Sabo and Ruby wacked the pair on the heads

"Ace I am sorry about hitting you. I just wanted to show I was cool"

"I guess ..I am sorry too."

Sabo and Ruby took a breath of fresh air; all that tension is now gone.

Luffy ran over to Ruby"Hey Ruby can I have that steak on your head!" Luffy's mouth drooled

"Wait that's what's on my head!"

"Ya sorry about that Ruby." Sabo nervously laughed

"Honestly I don't care as long as it's out of my hair!" Ruby could have beat the crap out of Sabo but she didn't want anymore strife so for now she let go of her anger

"YOSH!" Luffy climbed up ruby's hair and peeled off the steak "awwwe it has hair on it" the boy with all his will chucked the meat into the woods remembering what Makino taught him what he was supposed to eat and not eat " SORRY MEAT FORGIVE ME! IT JUST WASN'T MEANT TO BE" Luffy fell over in Ruby's afro and screamed in grief and disappointment

Sabo and Ace just looked to Luffy in shock of how passionate he could be over meat.

"What!" Luffy gave them a death glare

Sabo snapped out of it "O-oh right sorry. Anyways we can't let our group just split up over stupid arguments like earlier! our bond is much stronger then that"

The group collectively agreed that this shouldn't happen anymore.

Luffy thought hard about a solution "Maybe we can stick onto each other with glue or rope?"

"Luffy that would hurt" Sabo huffed out

"Oh right "

"We should all wear a uniform! That's how the diamonds create unity between common gems!"

"NO WE ARE NOT MARINES!" Ace gave a fist to Ruby's head "I have a better idea! meet me at the stump tomorrow morning"

"Well what's the idea!"

"Just trust me ok!"

"Ruby we literally have nothing to do tomorrow and we got nothing to lose the worst that can happen is that we fall in a river or eaten by a bear; which we do about every day!"

"fine!"

The very next morning the trio patiently waited for Ace to come out of the hut

Sabo was really bored " what do you think his plan is?"

"Well a Ruby manager always keeps soldiers in check? Maybe he is getting Garp?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Ruby! Ace does not have a death wish"

Ace ran straight out of the hut with a bottle and cups in his hands "hey guys!"

"Oh hi human! What is with the containers?"

"This is sake! I stole it from Dandan"

Even Sabo was left scratching his head "What's the deal with the sake Ace?"

"Well I heard that those who drank sake together become brothers and you guys did say our bond was stronger then a friendship! this way our bond would never be broken no matter what we do or where we go" Ace laid out the sake cups on the stump and began pouring

"Wait what are brothers?"

Ace closed the bottle and looked at the gem in disbelief "Seriously Ruby how could you not know?!"

" I just don't!"

Sabo decided to clear the confusion up with Ruby "Well brothers are like a friendship but waaaaay stronger! They always have eachothers backs no matter what and be there for eachother and no matter what their bond can't be broken!"

Ruby was in awe of this! Such a thing exists!

"Well come on guys bottoms up" Ace grabbed the cup and quickly drank the sake

Sabo and Luffy immidiatly followed drinking the sake dispite the bitterness

All that remained was Ruby

"Come on Ruby drink it already!"

"Oh I am sorry human it's just... I never drank any fluid before" Ruby still gazed at the cup nervously

"Ruby doesn't our bond mean anything to you?!" luffy stomped his foot impatciently

"ARRGGG YES IT DOES" without a second thought Ruby drank the alcohol and was left with a shiver down her spine

"See it wasn't that bad" Sabo patted Ruby on the back

Then all of a sudden Ruby combusted with blue flames

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HOT HOT HOT HOOTTT" Ruby ran all around trying to stop the sparatic flame coming out of her from rolling on the forest floor to blowing on herself like a birthday candle nothing was working

"RUBY CANT YOU STOP YOUR FIRE LIKE BEFORE?! WHAT ARE YOU PISSED AT"

"I AM NOT PISSED AT ANYTHING I JUST BURSTED! I CANT CONTROL IT!"

"JUMP IN THE RIVER STUPID!" Ace yelled out

"RIGHT" the gem leapt in the river and the stream almost instantly started boiling

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy ran towards the river where Ruby crawled out with smoke steaming out of her

"Are you ok!"

"That was horrible! I will never drink anything like that again!"

"But we are brothers now so it isn't that bad right!" Luffy added

"you have a point there !" the gem quietly laughted. That burst of energy took so much out of her but Ruby was happy that this new bond would be stronger then the last

Sabo noticed something was off with Ruby's gem "Ummm Ruby is it normal for your gem to glow like that?"

"Huh what?" She looked over to her gem "WHAT THE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She tried shaking her hand to make the glowing go away but it just stayed!

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Ruby began freak out

"I DONT KNOW" if Ruby was freaking out about her gem glowing like that, that means it should be something that all of the group should be concerned about! Sabo didn't know how to help their new brother

"Maybe we should hit it to make it stop!" Luffy suggested

"NO WAY! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" Ruby tried taking deep breaths to keep cool but none of it was working!

The gem began to tear up "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS ABOUT HUMANITY! ILL NEVER KNOW WHAT A GIRL IS OR WHAT EVER WEIRD HUMAN STUFF IS OUT THERE!"

"WE WONT LET THAT HAPPEN RUBY" Sabo yelled out

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! I AM GOING TO FREAKING BLOW UP OR WORSE"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT TOGETHER! We are brothers now! Your problem is our problem too"

the gem wiped away her stupid tears "really?"

Ace walk over and gave Ruby a wack on the head "Ya you idiot!"

They were right! They would face this weird gem glow thing together!

After Ruby's great realization something burst right out of Ruby's gem and struck a nearby tree, her gem immidiatly stopped glowing

"What the?!" Ruby and her new brothers went to the tree the object hit

"What is it?" Luffy tried to peak over

"It's a pipe?" Ruby pulled the strange object out of the tree. It had a red tint to it much like her and little gems studded around the connectors. She just summoned a weopon! She always thought that high level and rare gems could only do this? But she just did? How? She has so many questions now! She needs to sit down.


	9. Chapter 9

OH HI GUYYYSSS I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ALL OF YA! I DREW SOMETHING SPECIAAAALL FOR ALL OF YOU IT HAS TO DO WITH ASLR AND ITS ON MY DEVIENT ART MOONJUMPER4 I WORKED SUPPEEER HARD*franky pose*….. I gave into fanservice….I am going to do a fusion chapter next update…suggestions on what should happen? I have a rough idea but I am open to events. Sorry this chapter is short I am currently feeling like burnt toast because I am drawing like a maniac. To Iamominouse I don't necessarily know if this chapter tackles ruby's issue of her self worth. IF IT DOESN'T ILL BE SURE TO GET THERE and if this chapter is bad ill do a drawing request as a sort of compensation for all of you (and to banjojo I love your comments)

XXXXXXXX

"Ruuuubbbbyyy stop sitting on that log and hang out with us!" Luffy poked Ruby incessantly with his pipe

"Not now human I am in deep thought!"

"Whhhhyyyyyyy"

"I need to think about what I just did. I mean I did something that a Ruby in my rank couldn't do! I mean what does it mean! Does it mean that the diamonds have been lying to all of gem kind the whole time? Can any gem summon a weapon! I mean if I could do that what else can I do!" Ruby let out a deep breath "Shoo-shoo go and let me get back to thinking"

"Fiiiiiinnnne" Luffy pouted as he went back to the hut

Sabo spotted Luffy coming back "Any luck?"

"No she said she was in deep thought again"

"Man?! She has been sitting there for a week! What has got her to be that again!" Ace folded his arms

"She said she's gotta think about why she made a pipe and why a shape lied to her"

"I could sort of understand being in deep thought with ether of those things but still-"

"I don't want Ruby to be sitting there forever again!" Luffy wined

"She won't!" Ace confidently said

Luffy cocked his head "How?"

"Because we're going to chuck her down a river"

Sabo's eyes widened "WAIT WHAT! Ace think about this"

"I was thinking about it! She has gotten like that before and now we aren't going to let her!"

"YA" Luffy pumped his fist in the air, they were going to get their brother back no matter what

Sabo thought long and hard about this, if he doesn't join in likely chance those idiots are going to be fried to a crisp and Ruby would still sitting; looks like he has no choice "Alright I am in"

The three brothers peeked through the bushes to see Ruby still sitting there

" How should we go about this guys?" Sabo looked over to see Ace and Luffy gone. Somehow he was not surprised

Ace and Luffy came running carrying Ruby over their heads, the gem was surprisingly stiff as a board "OI! SABO HELP US CARRY RUBY! LUFFY'S TOO SHORT"

"HEEEEY!" Luffy in return gave Ace a fiery glare

"Be right there!" Sabo quickly ran over to his brothers. Sabo quickly swapped places with Luffy

As the brothers drew closer to the ravine Ruby realized she wasn't sitting anymore, She looked below her and saw the humans carrying her.

"HUMANS PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO!" All three of the boys said adamantly

"Why are you doing this!? I did nothing wrong?!"

Ace's grip on Ruby tighten immensely "We are tired of you sitting on a log for weeks on end when something really confusing to you happens!"

"But you don't understand! This case is really confusing even for me! You humans wouldn't understand!"

"That doesn't mean we couldn't try!" Sabo exclaimed

Ruby realized that she was being an idiot about this whole thing; she was shutting out her brothers, and not going to them about something that stumped her! They were her comrades they even said her problem was their problem too! "GAAH YOUR RIGHT! CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN SO I COULD STATE THE PROBLEM!"

"NO! THIS IS REVENGE FOR SITTING ON A LOG FOR FOREVER" the three with all their might chucked the gem towards the rushing river

An hour later the three found Ruby washed up on one of the sides of the river.

Luffy began to poke at the gem non-stop "Ruby? Ruby? Are you dead?"

"I hate rivers" Ruby mumbled in the sand

"Can you hang out with us again Square?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"No not really" Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all said in sync

"Alright" the gem got up from the ground and went to her brothers but she remembered that she has to state the issue that is plaguing her "umm can we...talk"

Xxxxxx

"- I mean Rubies aren't supposed to do that! They don't summon weapons and they don't make blue fire! Was the diamonds lying to us the whole time or I am severely defective or- IT JUST DOESNT MAKE SENSE" the gem angrily kicked a log making it set fire

Sabo was in shock at the fact there was ton squares. Ace seeing this gave Sabo a punch on the shoulder "-Tons of squares!Oh right! Sorry"

"I still don't get why it's weird to summon a weapon" Luffy started to pick his nose

"BECAUSE I AM NOT A RARE GEM! RARE GEMS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO SUMMON WEOPON! I AM A FREAKING RUBY I AM NOT RARE!

"but why?"

"Well- ummm ummm I don't know? It was just something that every gem on homeworld knows"

"Well its obviously bull crap cause you just did it"

"But it stumps me! Its something that Ive known ever since I was made!"

Luffy was left scratching his head "But your really cool now?!"

"But I am not supposed to summon a weapon!

"I am not supposed to be a rubber man and look at me!" Luffy gleefully stretched his cheeks

"Human your still confusing me!"

Sabo kindly stepped in to translate "I think what Luffy's trying to say is that it doesn't matter what people tell you what your supposed to be, you choose what you are and if anyone tells you other wise tell them to screw off"

" I didn't say that at all?"

"W ell I wanted to say that!"

Ruby got most of what Sabo said but the last part confused her "screw…off?"

"Ya watch!" The blond took a deep breath and readied himself " SCREW OFF HOME WORLD! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

" Umm I think I got it?"

"….Good now you try" Sabo's voice sounded gravely and dry

Ruby was slightly unsure about this, Sabo did sound horrible after he told homeworld to 'screw off' but she wanted to be what ever she wanted to be; she took a deep breath and let it out " SCREW OFF HOMEWORLD! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

Luffy couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He ran up and tackled the gem " Way to go Ruby! That was awesome!"

"Nice job Square" Ace smirked

"What are you guys congratulating me about? I just said what the human told me to say! I don't even know what 'screw off' means!"

"Tomorrow we'll be sure to get you a dictionary when we go out scrapping" Sabo reluctantly huffed out


	10. Chapter 10

This night was a celebratory night! Ruby and her brothers finished building a new base to live in and now can depend on themselves for survival.

Ruby was sitting on a log watching Ace, Sabo, and Luffy 'dancing' .She didn't quite understand the purpose of 'dancing' to her it makes them look like idiots.

Luffy was jumping up and down trying to get Ruby's attention"RUBY COME DANCE WITH US!"

"NO! IT LOOKS STUPID!"

"COME ON ITS REALLY FUN!"

"NO!"

"WATCH" Luffy to do another weird dance movement "YOUR MISSING OUUUTTT!"

"THE ANSWER IS NO!"

The boy puffed his cheeks out "RUBY'S A WIMP!"

"I'M NOT" Ruby got up from the log and came to the boys; she was going to do what they were doing!

She didn't have a clue where to start! If no one is instructing her then she would have to observe and learn! She saw the boys doing spins and hopping maybe that was 'dancing'

She made a step to the left and made an awkward spin. She quickly observed the humans to make the best possible move; Luffy was raise one fist up while the the other fist down and then made them swap positions where the fist was down before it was up and the other had gone down, Ace was doing the exact thing Luffy was doing but was marching in place and Sabo was doing the same movement as Luffy.

Thinking she has gathered enough information Ruby began to get a beat of what 'dancing' is and began to 'dance' her way. It was really fun doing unorganized movements!

Ruby was doing a twirl but unfortunately a stone on the ground made her trip right on Luffy. Unexpectedly the human interlocked his arms with her's, now they were twirling together! It's was even better dancing together! She couldn't help it but to join in Luffy with his joyful laughter.

They were spinning around without a care in the world; they didn't even notice the light radiating from Ruby's gem engulfing them both.

Ace and Sabo's mouths gaped wide open in shock after the light faded away

"Hey why did you guys stop dancing?"

"Umm... Luffy? Ruby? or both? Oh god"

"What do you mean both?" Luffy tried to pick up his sandal that fell off some how, he tried putting it back on but it wasn't fitting. Wait when did gems wear shoes? Wait when was he ever a gem?! When was Ruby ever human! The both of them looked down at themselves

"... WHAT THE HELL IN BLUE DIAMONDS NAME!" The fusion then swapped to a lower pitched tone

"THIS IS SO COOOOOLLLL!"

The rubyish voice returned "HOW COULD I FUSED WITH A HUMAN!"

"WHO CARES WE'RE HUGE NOW!"

"THIS IS ALL KINDS OF WRONG!"

"COME ON YOU GOTTA ADMIT THIS IS COOL!"

"NO IT ISNT HUMAN!" The fusion got up from the ground and began screaming and running in circles

Then paused for a brief moment, turned around and looked at Ace with its four eyes and gave a big grin "FUSION IS REAL YOU CLOD!" "Wait what's a clod?" "Who cares it sounds insulting." "Ya your right! PHAHAHAHA CLOD!" The fusion was rolling on the ground laughing at the really weird joke

Ace couldn't believe his eyes; one moment Luffy and Ruby were dancing and the next that-whatever that thing is appeared. He feels like he needs to be the one sitting on the stump and think about his life choices!

Sabo ran over to Luffy-Ruby in awe "THAT'S AMAZING! What does it feel like?"

"I-I don't know? Umm.. Ummmm" the top pair of eyes began to sweat the fusion began to grow really nervous. it burst apart leaving Luffy and Ruby

"THAT WAS AWESOME! RUBY WHY DID YOU SPLIT US UP!"

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST- I FELT SO ALIVE AND THEN REALLY NERVOUS AND THEN-" the gem collapsed on the ground

Luffy, Sabo, and Ace surrounded Ruby confused

Luffy shook Ruby hoping to get an answer "Square? Oi Square?!" the boy noticed the gem snoring "I think she's sleeping?"

"What?! Ruby never sleeps?" Ace looked at Ruby and his jaw dropped "Holy crap? She is!" he did a double take

"Why would Ruby be sleeping though? She even calls it 'being helpless'!" Sabo was tapping his foot up and down trying to figure this out

"Maybe we should wake her up and ask!"

"No Luffy that's rude! We just have to ask tomorrow morning!"

"Alright!" Luffy sighed

The next morning the three of them woke up to notice Ruby was gone; the three of them climbed down the clubhouse to notice all the trees around them had black cresents burned on them

Sabo went up to inspect the trees and noticed scorched footprints on the ground, he looked closer at the tree and noticed that all the black crescents were bite marks. Only one thing can make those kind of bite marks but it doesn't make any sense!

Ace was growing impatience "ANY CLUES TO WHERE RUBY IS SABO?"

"YA! RUBY APERENTLY LIKES EATING TREES"

"YOUR JOKING!"

"THESE MARKS WERE BURNED ON! DO YOU KNOW ANYONE ELES WHO BURNS EVERYTHING?!"

"Maybe its a dragon with the munchies!"

Ace gave Luffy a hard pound to the head "ITS RUBY YOU IDIOT!" Ace took a deep breath trying to gather his cool again "Something is definitely up with square!"

The three of them set out on the hunt for Ruby; they followed the trail of scorch marks that eventually lead up to the oddest thing that the brothers have seen.

Ruby was trying to eat everything around her and was shouting at the top of her lungs I am going to be king of the pirates!

Luffy stomped over and gave the gem a good wack on the head "NO I AM!YOU BUTT"

"-wait what? Where am I? HOW COME ITS NOT NIGHT ANYMORE!" The gem then felt a heavy pain in her stomach "ugggggh what did I just do?

"You were acting like a psycho" Ace and Sabo nonchalantly said

Ruby ran to the corner to vomit " All I remember is fusing with the human and then he was yelling at me"

"You don't remember acting like an mentally deranged person?!"

"whats mentally deranged?"

Sabo took a deep breath "We got you a dictionary for a reason Ruby. look it up"

Ruby sat herself on the ground and took a deep breath " what me and the human did; it wasn't normal fusion. I don't know how describe it! There was pounding in somewhere and everything inside me and Luffy felt like it was moving AND JUST SO MANY THINGS I CANT EXPLAIN!" Ruby felt something was missing, she didn't know what but she needs to put something on her head

"Ruby what are you doing?" Luffy tried to suppress his laughter of Ruby putting rocks on her head

"I am searching for something to put on my head"

"Why?"

" I don't know? I just don't feel right without something on my head I don't know why!" the gem took a deep huff "I mean I feel- I feel ridiculous without something on my head! AUUUUGGGHH!" The gem looked over to Luffy; something tells her to put him on her head

"That feels better" Ruby was quite relieved that the wrongness has gone away as soon as she put something on her head

Luffy was happily bouncing up and down in Ruby's hair "This is fun!"

"Ruby put Luffy down! Your spoiling him!" Ace huffed while crossing his arms

"Don't feel like it"

"What do you mean you feel like it?!"

"It means he stays on my head! Idiot!"

" You wanna go!"

"YA LETS SETTLE THIS!"Ruby was just about ready to give galaxy face a punch to the face

Sabo quickly got in between the two "NO FIGHTING! Ruby remember Luffy is on your head!"

"Oh right"

"We all can come up with a peaceful compromise! Ruby! You said you needed something on your head right!"

"Ya"

"I think I have a solution"

Xxxxxx

With all of his might Sabo jammed a bucket on Ruby's head `"Until we get you a real hat; a bucket will have to do for now"

"Pfffttt looking great Square" Ace and Luffy couldn't help laughing at Ruby's hair trying to escape its bucket prison

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Ruby immediately looked over to Sabo who was trying to hide the laugh

"PFTTttt you gotta admit you do look kinda ridiculous!"

"UGGGHhh where can I find a hat!"

"There is bound to be some at the terminal" Sabo immediately covered his mouth trying not to laugh

Ruby with all her restraint decided not to burn her brothers alive "Thank you human!" the gem headed straight toward the terminal leaving a trail of scorch marks

The three brothers looked at each other

"We are not letting her go out in public like that right?"

Ace shrugged "Ya she'll get killed out there"

"RUBY WAIT UP!" Luffy dashed after the gem

Xxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I let you clods come with me!" Ruby rummaged through one of the garbage mounds

Luffy's face immediately brightened "Heeeeey you used our fusion insult!"

"oh ya Luffy what was it like to have four eyes"

"ummmmmm well you see better annnnnnndddd it feels nice"

Sabo was scratching his head "Really? I thought it would be confusing?

"Whys that?"

"Well like-don't you guys struggle for control or something"

"Nah-well maybe for like a little bit but then Lufaru got the hang of it!"

"Lufaru?" Sabo cocked his head

"Ya it wasn't me and it wasn't Ruby! It was both"

Ace gave himself a face palm "Please you can come up with a name less stupid sounding then that"

"Your just jealous!"

"Guys shouldn't Ruby be part of the naming process" Sabo pointed his thumb at the gem digging deep in the garbage mound

"Oh right! RUBY WHAT SHOULD WE CALL OUR FUSION!"

Ruby pulled out a type of army helmet from the pile "GOT IT HAHA- HUH" Ruby looked over to the humans for a brief moment and all of a sudden the garbage hill collapsed burying the gem

Ruby swam through to the top holding the new hat in hand poking her head out of the heap "Why are we giving that thing a name?"

"Because he's cool that's why" Luffy said with all his pride

"You have a point human" Ruby thought long and hard about this; she never named something before; well what she and Luffy did was an experience almost like the time they swore to be brothers! They were meaningful but it did end up having bad side effects on her

"Sake"

"Sake?"Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all cocked their heads

"Yea! What me and Luffy did was meaningful like when we sworn to be brothers but it also had some undesired side effects on me!" The gem struggled to get herself out of the hill

"That is a good parallel" Sabo came over and help pull Ruby out

"But Lufaru sounds better!"

"Human that sounds ridiculous"

"I agree!" Sabo and Ace raised their hand indicating their vote

Luffy gave a look of betrayal "Finnnnee 'Sake' it is!"

Ruby tried putting the army helment on her head but it wasn't fitting; the gem remembered the bucket that was jammed on to her head it was still there! Ruby with all her might tried to push the bucket off but it was staying!"Can someone help me get this foreign object out of my hair!"

"On it!" Luffy tried pulling the bucket but it was fighting to stay on the afro

"SABO! ACE! SQUARES HAIR IS FIGHTING BACK HELP!"

Ace walked over to the scene "Its hair how can it be fighting back!" the boy pulled the bucket-hair but it wasn't coming off. They were right! It was fighting back!

XXXX

The three boys were pulling the bucket with all their might while Ruby was gripping tightly onto a tree "COME ON MEN! ONE MORE PULL! WE CANT BE THIS WEAK!" with a final heave the bucket came off; with the sudden release of force all four of the brothers crashed into each other

Luffy poked his head out of the dog pile "Pffftttttt look at Ruby's hair!"

Ace and Sabo pulled themselves out the mound and gazed at Ruby's hair; It was literally was shaped like the bucket!

Ace just fell to the floor laughing "OH MY GOSH!SQUARE YOUR HAIR IT'S HILARIOUS! PHAHAHAH!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" Ruby quickly grabbed the army helmet to hide herself from any more shame

"But its funny how your hair can take shapes" Luffy began to pick his nose

"ITS NOT FUNNY TO ME!" The gem was quickly burning the ground with rising anger

"Hey Ruby I like the hat you found!" Sabo quickly intervened from the roasting of their little brother; little do they know Luffy walked away to pursue something

Ruby's flames quickly died down at the sudden compliment "Oh really?! Thank you!"

"GUYS I PISSED OFF ACE! HELP!" Luffy came out of no where and hid behind Sabo and Ruby

" WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" I PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE AND CALLED HIM GALAXY FACE!"

"WHY"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DID IT!"

Sabo put his hand on his chin and thought about it "I think there is a side effect to both of you fusing"

Before ether Luffy or Ruby could say anything they spotted Ace in the distance; they bolted like lighting

"LUFFY YOUR DEAD!" Ace was charging straight at them with a rage of a thousand suns

The blonde looked at Ace in the distance; there was an actual bruise mark on his cheek; Luffy actually landed a good hit! Sabo immediately followed after Ruby and Luffy dashing towards the woods in hope of survival from the raging monster that was their brother

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"

XXXXXXXX

Hi guys TIS I THE AUTHOR! THE SURPRIZE WAS A LUFFY/RUBY DRAWING. And I will definatly draw a fusion between the other brothers; I imagine a fusion between Ace and Ruby to be on more of the sugilite side where its too hot to handle or a really polite beast and Sabo would be an opal where it would be silence and balanced or like sardonyx where they are bit showy but a bit more "david bowie?or 80's music? Anyways I can explain why Ruby and Luffy fused; its Luffy's devil fruit or devil fruit in general my connector theory is this; devil fruit are a type of corrupted gem so fusion between devil fruit eaters is definatly possible but it has a side effect; a little bit of their soul goes to the other partner so the partner briefly exibits behavior of their partner; like if Ruby fuses with lets say Sabo she would call up a person randomly and then five seconds in the call she hangs up and Sabo would be raging over little thing and regardless of him know the name of a friend would call them Human; Devilfruit fusion also causes a 1/5 chance of getting nausea for ether partner. Sorry if this chapter isn't fun enough I would really love a beta like I need one BAAAAAAAD My sister and mom reads this before it gets out and they don't even watch one piece PLEASE A BETA. I am going to take a break from ASLR for about a week to recharge creative energy because my brain literally does not want to work with me and I want to do original stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHOS BACK*audience throws can at me* I FEEL LOVED!**

 **Yaaaaaa sorry bout the late update I really got caught up with hight school and by that I mean I decided to take two brutal classes CAN YOU GUESS WHAT THOSE ARE; its Japanese and Honors English…. THEY WERE RIGHT TIS BRUTAL! This chapter was short because I was busy having an existential crisis where I realize I am going to be an adult soon haha….. but the point is updates are not going to be weekly because I have to improve my craft in art and writing. I appreciate all of youre useful criticism everyone I am so sorry I failed in descriping the Luffy ruby fusion. I feel tired…. HUGS TO EVERYONE btw the person who writes one of my fav fanfics noticed me SEMPAI NOTICED ME**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Sabo tell us! That guy knew you! Why?!" Ace crossed his arms boosting the tension around the group

Ruby was biting her thumb; their daily breaking and entering of high town was incredibly thrown off by some guy calling out Sabo's name "Guys if Sabo keeps a secret its probably for a good reason?!"

"We're brothers Ruby! We don't keep secrets from each other"

"YAA! Luffy piped in.

"-Wait we don't?" Ruby took a deep breath "Sabo it is apparent that you broke the rules of brother hood? Speak of the secret and we won't beat you as hard?" Ruby really needed a guidebook for being a brother; she didn't want to mess up the rules.

"Fine Ill spill! I am not an orphan from the Grey Terminal! That guy back there was my father and… he's a noble" Sabo took a deep breath "I am a noble"

"So what of it?!" Ace and Luffy just started to pick their nose; while Ruby on the other hand was strangely quite

The gem's eyes widened " WHAAAAAAAAAT! BE RIGHT BACK" Ruby dashed all the way to the tree house scrambling to find the dictionary. Pulling every book out of every shelf she finally found it!

The gem with book at hand jumped out of the tree house falling face first. Ruby dusted herself off and ran straight back to her brothers.

xxx

Luffy was starting to grow bored "When do you think square would be back"

"It'll would probably be awhile" Sabo heard yelling from the woods, he looked over and saw Ruby running straight towards him and she doesn't look like she was stopping "Guys move out the way!"  
"Why?!"

Before Sabo can say anything Ruby crashed into Ace and Luffy.

Ruby jumped out of the pile and grabbed the dictionary that was flung out of her hand. She searched through every page finding the right word "GOT IT" the gem took a deep breath " I AM SHOCKED AND SPEECHLESS! I AM ASTOUNDED! THIS IS JARRING! Ok I am done now"

"Do you hate me now?"

"Hate you? No! I was just waaaaaaayyy surprised that you were a noble! You act nothing like the nobles I've protected!"

"Oh-Wait you protected nobles!"

"Ya Rubies are made to protect cargo, gems of high authority, take on gem's that gone rogue; we're sort of used for anything that requires strength!" The gem puffed up her chest proudly

Ace glared at her "So basically you were a marine?"

Ruby scratched her head "What's a marine"

"A bunch of-"

Sabo slides in interrupting "ITS WHAT GARP IS! People who like being told what to do because they think its right!"

"Oh so.. I am a marine?"

Luffy bursted in "FAR FROM IT SQUARE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PIRATE LIKE US!"

"But I don't even know what that is!"

"Being a pirate means being free and doing what you want when you want! Nobody tells you what to do!" Luffy folded his arms

"I am still confused"

"Luffy just let Ruby do what she wants. Its her choice on what ever she wants to be"

"But she was going to be my first maaaaaaatteee"

The gems ears perked up "wait first mate?" Ruby quickly searched for a definition in her dictionary and her eyes grew big at the definition "Y-You want me to be second in command! You really trust me that much!" flames were coming below the gems feet.

Ruby tackled Luffy and pulled him in for a death grip hug "ILL DO IT! ILL FOLLOW YOU TO HELL AND BACK CAPTAIN!"

"Told you she wanted to be a pirate shishishi! Umm Square your burning me"

"-Oh! Sorry I got a little excited" Ruby immediately let go of Luffy and patted off the left over flame on Luffy's shirt

Ace rolled his eyes

Sabo was still looking concerned "You guys are going to have to go to high town without me since my dad is probably searching for me"

Ace gave Sabo a good hit to the head "No way Sabo if your not going to high town we aren't going!"

"Ya!" Luffy and Ruby cheered

"Heck Ill even take extra precaution to make sure this 'dad' doesn't find you!" Ruby punched her fist together

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is this the Runt you're looking for?" The gruff women tightly gripped on to the missing poster, her orange-stripped skin shined through the moonlight

"Yes and he around-"

"PHA! I don't care what the circumstances are! Us Quartz love a good hunt especially a challenging one! As long as you nobles keep your secret about what the gem race is here to do I will hunt this kid to hell and back " The Quartz soldier walked away with a huge grin on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel like today feels off some how?"

Sabo cocked his head "What do you mean by that Luffy?"

Luffy sighed "I don't know it just feels….. off"

Ruby punched him on the shoulder "Come on Luffy today's gonna be..." Ruby took out her dictionary and flipped to a page "Gonna be... FUN! So stop being weird or else I'll punch you again"

Ace ran out of the bushes "GUYS! SOMEBODY TOOK OUR KILL!"

"WHAT!" Sabo, Luffy, and Ruby mouths gaped

Fire exploded out of the gems head burning her helmet "Why I outta- WEVE BEEN TRACKING THAT CLOD HOURS. When I find the guy who took our prey he's going to have hell!." Ruby tilted down her hat and ran straight towards the bear leaving a streak of flames.

Sabo took a deep breath, "come on guys lets calm Ruby down before she burns the whole forest" The blonde followed up after Ruby

Luffy quickly tailed after Sabo "SQUARE WAIT UP! DON'T BURN EVERYTHING"

"Idiots" Ace followed after them

The bear just looked utterly wrecked, there was a huge gash on its head and its limbs look twisted; Ruby was raging mad.

"Look Ruby its nothing, its just a bear."

Ruby just exploded "NOTHING! NOTHINGG! WE'VE BEEN TRACKING THAT THING FOR TWELVE HOURS! TWELVE HOURS SABO!"

Sabo pulled out a water balloon, " Ruby cool it!" He threw it making the gem simmer

"WHY DID YOU-?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE MAD!"

Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled a huge amount of steam through her nose.

"Better?"

"Yea." Ruby muttered

"You can't just blow up like that Ruby. You don't think straight and you might end up getting one of us hurt."

"Sabo, I didn't mean to-."

"I know; that's why me and Ace come with water balloons incase you do"

"How come I didn't get any" Luffy puffed out

"Luffy we didn't get you any cause you would have thrown them all."

"Oh"

"Guys, the bear"

Luffy anxiously pulled his hat down covering his face "Do you think it's gramps who killed it?!"

"Definitely"

"Why are you guys assuming Garp did it and not some rock"

"One of its arms was twisted and it looked like it took a blunt hit."

Sabo took a closer look at the bear and realized Ace was right

Smoke started to rise out of Ruby as she paced in circles "What are we going to do? We are in no position to fight Garp!"

"Ok we need to sit down and think about this"

"Well we can't head back to the tree house; it's way too close to the hut."

"-And we can't stay in the woods. Last time when we tried hiding here he found us!"

"Maybe- No that's never going to work."

"What is it Sabo?"

"It's a horrible idea but maybe we could go to the Grey Terminal? It'll buy us time"

"Ether face death or go to a garbage pit."

Luffy was jumping up and down. "I think we should choose the garbage pit!"

"Yaaaa!" Ruby gave Luffy a high-five.

"Garbage pit! Garbage pit! Garbage pit! Garbage pit!" Luffy and Ruby chanted

"DON'T YOU IDIOTS REMEBER WHY WE'RE NOT GOING THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Ace hit the pair on the head

"Ooooooooooooh right Sabo's parents"

Ruby hit Luffy on the head.

"OWWWW"

"THATS FOR PASSING ON YOUR STUPIDITY."

"I DIDNT PASS ANYTHING! THATS YOUR OWN STUPID!"

"HA! NO. RUBIES ARE ANYTHING BUT STUPID."

"THEN HOW COME YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT TREES ARE!"

"BECAUSE ON HOMEWORLD THERE IS NO TREES OR ANY ORGANIC LIFE AT ALL!" Ruby started to catch fire

"YOUR BOTH STUPID! CAN WE MOVE ON NOW!"

Ruby glared at Luffy "We'll settle intelligence laaaaattterrrrrr"

"Ya! Whatever that means."

Ace took a deep breath "Ok everyone there's a chance we could run into Garp if we stay here or a chance to run in with Sabo's parents if we go to the grey terminal"

"Their both equal in horribleness"

Sabo closed his eyes and evaluated his options "well if we go to the terminal there is a low chance they would be there; their nobles. Waaaaaay too stuck up to even thinking about going the terminal"

"Hmmm. I don't know Sabo I still feel uncomfortable with the whole idea"

"I second Ace's notion! We know nothing about your parents Sabo; at least if we're dealing with homeworld gems we would have some clue but theses are human nobles and for all I know they could pull something crazy if we get in there sight."

Luffy piped in. "Ya they might!"

"Why would the both of you say that?"

"Well with you humans your just so unpredictable. How can I even explain"

Sabo broke out in laughter "Ruby you got to understand that's only with us how we live is not even close how normal people. We live by instinct here and that means we come up with really uncommon solutions to common problems. These two live by instinct" Sabo pointed at Ace and Luffy

"Was that a complement or an insult?"

"Both."

Ace growled.

"So your parents don't work like that?"

"Ya, if anything they would send some guy to get me back instead."

"Well then I guess if it's safe then I'd say we go. We stand no chance against Garp"

"I still don't feel comfortable with this idea."

Xxxxxxx

Luffy looked high and low but he couldn't find what he was looking for, "CAN YOU GUYS FIND ME A TELESCOPE"

Ruby gave a big thumb's up "SURE THING HUMAN!"

"ILL KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!" Sabo shouted back.

"FIND IT YOURSELF!" Ace was too busy pulling out something from one of the mounds of trash.

Ruby looked around for a good place to start looking for a telescope. The mound right in front of her looked super promising. Ruby dived into one of the mounds of garbage in search of the device.

Mean while Sabo looked around his pile and saw something that looked to be the end of a telescope, he yanked out the end and came out the telescope. Sure one of the lenses is cracked but Luffy would be really happy with this.

"HEY LUFFY I FOUND A TELESCOPE" Sabo noticed a big shadow blocked the light

"So you're that runt the humans have been looking for?"

"Huh?" Sabo looked up to see a women towering over him

She looked over the wanted poster to see if it was an exact match "For a human you put up quite a chase."

Ruby popped her head out of the garbage pile "HEY HUMAN I-" Ruby felt dead as soon as she saw her. What is a Jasper doing here? She's was talking to Sabo; with a grin any gem could recognize.

Ruby just felt her body move before her mind. "LEAVE SABO ALONE!" Ruby charged straight at Jasper. Reached out to her gem and on command the pipe came out.

The gem striked it right at her face but the Jasper quickly struck her down "A Ruby?! HA YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Did Pink diamond really think I needed reinforcements that bad?!"

"I DON'T SERVE PINK DIAMOND ANYMORE! I AM MY OWN GEM!" Ruby called out her pipe again and began to charge at Jasper.

"A Ruby drawing out a weapon! This might be interesting" The Jasper reached out her gem and called forth an axe

The two weapons clashed "Tell me when did you start thinking that you were different from the other rubies?"

Luffy and Ace saw flashes of light in the distance

Luffy dashed towards the source "RUBY!"

"LUFFY! ACE! GET OUT OF HERE! SABO PLEASE GO WITH THEM" Ruby pushed back the axe with her pipe and with enough force pushed the Quartz into a pile of trash

"Ruby we're not going to let you fight this guy alone!"

"You have to! She's Jasper! And she set her sights on you as her prey; I can hold her off while you, Ace, and Luffy get out of here"

"Ruby what about you! You'll get killed"

Tears started to well up in the gem's eyes "As long as you, Luffy and Ace live I don't care"

"YOU DEFECTIVE CLUMP OF DIRT!" A wheel of fire shot straight at Ruby

The Gem was quickly put under the Quartz's foot.

Ruby was feeling the pressure under Jasper's foot "Why are you huntin

g my brothers"

"Why should I tell a defective soldier like you."

Ruby felt the Quartz weight crushing her as she was trying to crawl out of her foot "BECAUSE THEY ARE MY PURPOSE!"

"LEAVE SQUARE ALONE!" A stretched out hand grappled to the Quartz neck pulling her back, freeing Ruby.

"AUUUGGHHH" Jasper looked to see the source of the interference was a human grappling tightly to a tree while his arm was tight around her neck "No way" she quickly whipped around grabbing the humans arm and pulling him off the tree and hurling him to a near by trash heap.

Jasper walked over to the human who was arm was stuck in heavy metal "Human's with abilities like gems? I thought those were rumors. Pink diamond would certainly want to see you"

"DIAMONDS ARE A BUNCH OF STUCK UP JERKS" Luffy spat at Jasper

"Nobody insults the Diamonds!" The Quartz pulled out her axe

Ace came out of nowhere kicking the axe out of the Quartz's hands" LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"

Jasper kicked Ace thrusting him into a pile of garbage.

"ACE!" Ruby bolted towards him "Are you ok?!"

Ace got up holding his rib " I-I am fine I've been through worse; that A$$ $&&0 wants to hurt Luffy and Sabo. I-I can't make it there fast enough; Ruby don't let her hurt them"

"I promise I won't" flames start to rise out of Ruby as she charges straight towards Jasper. "I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU MESS WITH MY COMMERADES!" Ruby swung at the Quartz as hard as she could making the Quartz move slightly

"That's cute. You honestly think you can beat me"

Ruby felt herself getting backed into a corner "SABO, LUFFY, ACE GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE-"

Jasper swung her axe, slicing Ruby in two.

Ruby dispersed leaving a red gem behind.

"R-ruby" tears started to well up in Luffy's eyes as he collapsed to his knees. "RUBYYYYY"

Sabo was in shock. "S-she just killed Ruby"

"SABO! LUFFY! RUBY ISNT DEAD!"

"R-really?"

"ACE SHE WAS SLICED IN TWO! HOW IS THAT NOT DEAD!"

"Ugh-how can I explain this., RUBY IS A ROCK! SQUARE TOLD ME WHEN IT HAPPEDED BEFORE!"

"This happened before and you didn't tell us!"

"That was a stupid move on my part! But Ruby is really in danger we can't let-"

Jasper picked up Ruby's gem "Those who don't fit their purpose should die."

"We can't let anyone shatter her!"

Sabo charged straight at Jasper grabbing her arm. "DONT SHATTER HER!"

"What-"

"ILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHATTER HER"

Ace eye widened "SABO-"

Jasper dropped Ruby's gem and grabbed Sabo's arm "Your parents were looking for you." The Quartz pointed towards Luffy "And you brat; I'll be telling pink diamond about you."

Luffy broke his arm free of the pile and ran after Jasper and Sabo but something was pulling him back; he looked back and saw it was Ace tightly gripping his arm. "Ace! We need to go after them!"

"Luffy. We can't. Sabo.. Sabo was willing to give up his freedom to keep us safe. You saw how strong Jasper is! She could have taken you away and killed Ruby! And me …. me and Sabo can't live with ourselves if anything were to happen with you two!"

Luffy looked at Ruby's gem "Will Square really come back?"

Ace put his hand on Luffy's shoulder "She said she will the last time she's done this; I honestly don't know"

Luffy picked up the red gem off the ground "Ruby please come back." Luffy hugged Ruby's gem tightly "Don't be dead please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY GUUUUYYYYS GUESS WHOSE BACK! Ya I was gone for like 3-4 months buuuut I UPDATED! I was busy with my own projects. Liiikkkkee writing an original story about a knight from the renaissances waking up in present day. Thank you all for giving me sooo much slack and not coming to my house and lecturing me of how I am keeping you sweet hearts waiting on a cliffhanger. Remember you all this story isn't a main priority to me, I am drawing and writing like a fiend to get into major art colleges for animation (That way I could make more nerd trash in the world) but anyways I do not like to keep you lovely cinnabuns await but one of the main problems isss I need somebody who can read and beta AND CRITIQUE MY WRITING BRUTALLY as in ULTRA ENGLISH TEACHER BASHING A FANFIC WRITERS DREAMS OF BEING LEGIT OF BEING A LEGIT WRITER AND IF YOU ARE WILLING I WILL SEND YOU THE STORY ROUGH DRAFT. But please I really need somebody to read this before hand and suggest ideas or something the story needs. Like I know with the last chapter with Sake I didn't describe him enough but I would have never known that unless someone (Cough cough you guys) read this and told me. And to me a beta is like Future vision; someone sees the problem before hand and tells someone his or her choices to prevent a tragedy And I Have no future vision so please someone be my Garnet and prevent me from being roasted alive in front of millions. Oh Ya JASPER MURDERED THE BEAAARRRR. And please critism is welcome and methods of how to practice is welcome.


End file.
